DragonBall Reunion!
by Espeon804
Summary: 150 years after Son Goku left with Shenron apprently, the Saiyan race is not far from extinction. Hikari, a descendent from Goku, is one saiyan halfbreed on the quest. Orphaned at the age of 5, she must find out who's behind her mother's death, yet, she doesn't know that the moster is taking her every step. I Don't Own DB! Rated T for later chapters!
1. Prolouge and Characters

**A/N: Hello to one and all! New story! (Cheers) Me, myself is a fan of the db series as well. (Inuyasha too) so here is another fan fiction in chapter format. Takes place 150 years after Son Goku left in GT. Just so you know, I never saw the manga, so it'll be more towards the anime. (which means some names will be different if you read the manga. Instead of Bra it'll be Bulla for example. But, sometimes I will use the japanese terms.) Pluse, it'll be towards the Funimation dub too. Don't worry! You'll be able to see your faves (Vegeta and Trunks for example) as they speak in the otherworld!**

**Btw, I have school. Hello! Busy Sophomore here. I tried to publish new chapters on**_**Pokemon Reunion**___**but I'm getting nowhere. I hate school sometimes...**

**Anyway, I'll start of by starting off with the character list. If you want to get straight to the story, stroll down to the prologue. As you read, I'm sure that several questions of confusion will come on your minds about the plot. I'll explain why later.**

**Impatient if you do, but hey, you're eager to read aren't you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DBZ Kai. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, the original author, and other rightful owners!**

**Dragonball Reunion: One star. Hikari saga**

_**Characters:**_

_The saiyans: (A human-looking species with a monkey tail!)_

Hikari _(hee-KAR-ee)_: Hikari is what they call her. Her real name is "Cabba" , the daughter of Eclipsky and "Zircon". She's a Saiyan-Human hybrid, but with her mother being part Saiyan, it gives her a little more heritage. Kind and adventurous, it seems as if nothing can stand in her way. But being a hybrid is one if the main reasons why she's shunned by others. She is 12 years old. She's the main protagonist. _Eclipsky (EE-clip-ski)_: Hikari's kind mother. Being a descendant from Goku, she is part Saiyan. She was given her name for being born during an eclipse. Even though she is very gentle in nature, she has no problem with fighting. She gets her name from the unique ability she holds. _Zircon (Zur-con):_Zircon is what they call him. His real name is Nrock (yes, it's a pun from the vegetable "corn" backwards, and I made it myself.) This pure blooded Saiyan is the father of Hikari. He is a former member of the world trade organization. He has a rather cruel personality when it comes to battle, and his cockiness puts him off guard when he delivers all the blows. (this personality has been inherited by Hikari as well.) He in Hikari's childhood gave her strict training, but despite his aggressive attitude, he has a great fear of the Full moon. _Shiro &amp; Shira (Shy-row, Shy-rah):_The twins that just want to be involved in everything. Even though they are Human, they are part Saiyan (which is why they fall into this category.) consider them lucky for being descendants from Prince Vegeta.

_"Gifted" Humans. (Think of them like Superman!)_

_Diennay (D-N-A):_This name is pronounced exactly like the word "DNA", which is why this guy here is truly gifted. Just by simply taking a strand of hair, or a drop of silivia from any organism, he can temporarily become that creature! He is a descendent from Krillin, believe it or not. _Zero:_What do you get from a descendent of Yamcha? A lady's man of course! He's a bit of a show off, which gets him into trouble. People often have no tolerance for him since he always seems to use his abilities to do what he wants instead if what he should. He is 13 years old. _Variety(vair-rity):_even though she's not a descendent from any of the z-fighters or any other famous person, he personality and attitude is similar to Bulma's. It's something common among 16- year-olds. She, however, is not a fighter, but her unique variety of abilities seems to awaken when she needs them most. She is assisted by Giru.

_Other characters. (Important i'll say.)_

_Master Roshi:_ This guy is insane. How can a person live for over 200 years? He might be older than that. Well, this wise old man is the one who came up with the _Kamehameha_ _wave_. But this guy is sadly, well… rather negative in several ways… _Dende (Den-day):_He's the Namekian who watches over as the Guardian of Earth on the Lookout with Mr. Popo. Sure enough, he was a great friend with Piccolo. In childhood, he witnessed Frieza invade his home planet Namik. _Mr. Popo:_ he watches over on the lookout along with Dende. he knows a lot about the earth's past, and he owns a magic carpet. _King Kai:_ The one who created two awesome attacks known as _The Kaio ken_and _The Spirit bomb_. His humor is no good at all. (he laughs at his own jokes…) He owns a pet monkey named "Bubbles" and his grasshopper assistant is named "Gregory" he can predict any target's arrival, and can even pin-point their location. he communicates to others far away by using telepathy. _Giru:_ How can anyone forget about this guy? Robots can live forever! giru was originally created by Dr. Myuu. he can locate the seven Dragonballs since he absorbed Bulma's _Dragon radar_. He is a very timid robot with some epic gadgets. _**Shenron:**_ Shenron. The name of _The Eternal Dragon_created by Kami. A true legend says that if anyone were to gather all seven Dragonballs, he will appear to grant three possible wishes. But his patience is very low, so unless you want to get eaten, make it quick.

And now… prologue!

**Prologue:**

Beyond the _Snake way_ floats a tiny… ridiculously tiny planet over the heavens. on top stands a fairly short blue chubby man, with black antennas looks upon the sky with his black round sunglasses shining in delight. "Alas! A new hero is born! She's over half saiyan. We might just have hope after all! A descendent from Goku. Hopefully, she'll find my jokes funny… unlike the others.

"Is that all you care about King Kai?" A voice rings in his head, startling the blue guy. "Why make such a big deal over it?"

The Kai looks around for a moment, in hopes to find the owner of the voice. Realizing that it was just telepathy, he shouts, "Is that you Zircon?"

"No, it's Kakarot! Of course it's me! Do you honestly think that I'll leave you unoticed bout you spying on us all day?" His voice switches to a calm tone. "So what do you think? Born with a power level of 900. it's fairly good."

King Kai nods with agreement. "born with a pure heart as well. She might just be able to learn _The Spirit bomb_ in no time soon." he blurts out his last sentence. "You know what I'm _Saiyan_?!" He breaks into a laugh, not knowing the irritation he just created. "Saiyan! Ooh-hoo! That was a good one! Get it? It sounds just like _sayin'!_" But his laughter gets put to a halt. The presence of Zircon is felt nowhere. "Zircon?" he pauses for a moment. "He never takes my jokes…"

Upon a small forest, several people gather around a round house to get the chance to get a look at the newborn.

Zircon sits on a chair relaxing with his eyes close with his black braids laying on the chair. Well, trying to relax, but his heritage makes is almost impossible, topping that with his aggravation. A frown covers his face as his brown monkey-like tail settles itself on his crossed leg. "Born with a power level of 900?" His voice rises. "Fair? It's pathetic!" His tail lashes from his lap, slinging violently side to side. "the power levels among us has increased, and now to be required to become an elite takes more than that… She's would've been marked as a low-class warrior if she wasn't born here. I should expect that much from a descendant from that low-class Kakarot."

A knock interrupts his comments. A voice follows soon after. "Zircon?" The door flies open, and Zircon quickly wraps his tail around his waist. The person walks inside. "Zircon? Are you alright in there?" The person turns out to be a man with a bald head. He carries a tray of food with him. "You've been sitting there for an awfully long time. Eclipsky's looking for you,"

Oh, why did he choose an Earthling to be his mate? Sure, she's a descendent from Kakarot, so she has a small amount of Saiyan heritage in her.

He stands up, making his way towards the door. "She sent you to find me Diennay?" He just wish that the woman would stop worrying. She already freaked out when she realized that the newborn has a tail like he does. So what? The tail is the key to a Saiyan's true potential. If course, he and Eclipsky's are the only ones who knows that their daughter possesses a fact, only the Z-fighters know that Zircon has a tail himself, including the fact that he's not a Human. The tail is a giveaway and a weakness. Having it secured around his waist not only prevents the tail-pulling, it also keeps others from knowing who is is, thinking it's a belt instead.

The tail is a Saiyan's trademark. In other words, some species from other planets can easily identify him as one if the tail is left exposed. Some people on Earth have a strong dislike towards the race, even though the Saiyan's look so very, very, extremely close to Humans. So it's best to make them think it's a funny belt.

Diennay placed the tray on a small table near him. "She sorta did." He replies to Zircon's recent question. "I was going to arrive here anyway to bring you your lunch."

Can one Earthling stop worrying? He's a Saiyan warrior for crying out loud! He can take care of himself! If one Human is stupid enough to attack him with anything, it'll be nothing, and that person would be done for. "I can take care of myself." Even though it is true, no Saiyan can resist a full course meal. He walks over to the table, picks up the food tray, and devours the food in seconds. This causes Diennay to yelp in surprise.

"Don't you get heartburn from doing that?" But Diennay's concern only irritates the Saiyan. He just leaves the room, leaving the man. "Is that a yes?" But of course, he gets no reply.

Zircon continues to ignore his Human friend. He walks down the narrow hall, and enters a clinic room. He is greeted by his mate' warm and tired smile as she holds on to a bundled blanket. He assumes that his newborn child is wrapped inside, sound asleep after wailing for two straight hours.

But he doesn't return this smile like he usually does. He glances at the infant, frowning.

"It's about her power level is it?" Eclipsky's voice brakes the sudden silence. It seems that she read his mind. "Don't feel ashamed. I know that she could've been marked as a low-class, but when you think about it, she _is_a descendent from Earth's greatest hero."

Instead of making him feel better, it only if irritates him. He glares at the woman. " A descendent from a _low-class_warrior." He says this as if he is correcting her. "Sure, Kakarot managed to paralyze one Elite-class and put another in critical condition-"

"See? Even a low-class has that potential." The woman interrupted. "Remember, Goku can do anything! He's Goku!" But seeing his puzzled expression, she adds, "Or... As you like to refer to him by his birth name, 'Kakarot'."

"So, what will become of Cabba?" The father mentions his daughter by her real name, feeling unsure. "If she spots a full moon…"

"Don't worry about it. Just put her to bed early. My little girl won't go through that horrible stage. We'll just remove her tail and make sure it never grows back."

Zircon thought she's gone insane. What kind of idea is that? "How can you become so inconsiderate?!" Without her tail, it may benefit us, but at the same time- think about it- her power will be cut down to half!" he glances at his tail around his waist, adding, "You was never born with one, so how can you be so sure?"

"Because Zircon, there _will_ be a day when Hikari spots her first full moon, and you and I know very well what will occur if she's not properly trained for it!" This time, she sounds very serious. She finally lowers her tone. "But… if you wish, she can keep it."

Several years has passed since that night. A little girl dashes across the field. Her long, black wild hair is tied to a ponytail, and a headband is also slipped on. Her light-brown skin shines with the sun. She laughs with joy as her brown monkey-tial flails with each hard step. Suddenly, her laughter switches into a determined shout as she leaps into the air, and kicks her leg forward against a targeted tree. On impact, the tree rattles, and a small amount of ripe apple fall down. She catches them by instinct- three apples- and she beames excitedly.

Feeling accomplished, she skips over to two people before her. She sings "Tah-da!" while presenting the three apples resting on her small hands. "I brought food!"

Eclipsky pats the girl on the head as she chooses the smallest apple of the bunch. "Thank you sweetie." As she takes a bite, she adds, "Now give mommy a favor and give one to daddy."

Once again, the girl beams happily as she skips to her father, who was reading a car magazine of some sort. He doesn't seem comfortable as always. He would rather be on his feet. Detecting his not-so-happy mood, she chants "Apple! Apple!" as she jumps up and down to catch his attention.

Well, she did catch his attention. And after hearing her chant her little song several times, he says, "Hey now, calm down." His tone shows a hint of annoyance, nothing new. But his expression lightens up a bit when he notices the two reminding apples she holds. He drops the magazine onto his lap. "How did you managed to get those?" He wonders out loud as he reaches for the largest one, leaving his daughter with the medium-sized one.

"I used my martial arts like you told me." She replies, looking into her father's eyes, searching for a smile that reads 'good job.' But of course it won't show, so she continues. "I practiced all day, so that I can be as strong as you and mommy." Her tail swings side to side as she continues to study his face.

He huffs, a sign that he's at least impressed, but he's not the kind of guy who admits his feelings about anything. "Alright Cabba. Eat up." He says it quickly, wanting the toddler to leave him alone, but she just stands there like all young children. He sighs while taking a bite from the apple, and turning his attention to the sky. 'It's getting late' he makes that note, observing the sky as orange becomes a dark blue slowly from the setting sun.

He takes another bite, and spotted what looks like the full moon.

Wait a second... Moon?!

He immediately looks away, and on the process, his apple piece falls into the wrong tube. He chokes, and manages to spit the piece out. He feels his heart pounding in fear. 'Why tonight?!' He pauses, waiting for his body to feel numb and his heart beAt to become the only thing that he can hear, but to his relief, nothing happened. He didn't look long enough.

"Daddy."

His daughter's voice snaps him back into reality. He looks down at her. Her expression shows worry and wonder. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

He doesn't want her to worry too much, so he lies by saying, "I'm fine. We just... Need to go inside." He feels pitiful. No Saiyan warrior should fear the full moon, but why shouldn't he? One look, and he's a wild brute.

Eclipses on the other hand, isn't that easily convinced as her daughter is now. "You almost choked. What's the matter?"

He told her this many times. Why even bother to ask?

He replies in a way that he knows that she'll understand. "It's that time of month."

"My cycle hasn't started yet!" On second though, she doesn't have an idea.

"Not that!" He snaps. He lowers his voice to be sure that Hikari won't be able to pick it up. "It's the night the Oozaru is among us."

Hearing that, his wife instantly looks up into the sky. Having no tail is an advantage at times like these. "It's on the full phase so soon?" She curses under her breathe after that. She then calls for her daughter, "Hikari! It's time to go inside!"

As expected from any other child, Hikari starts to have a small fit. "But why-y? Can't we just stay out until it gets darker?"

"NO!" Both parents say quickly and fearfully, startling the child.

Just before the child could go out of hand, Zircon jumps in to save his wife. "You don't want to miss your favorite show do you?"

"Upon the wild!" The little girl was about to take off, but a wave a fatigue causes her to retreat to the ground. She feels all her energy leave her body. So, she turns around, finding her father grasping her tail tightly. He always does this to slow her down, and it's his way of reminding her about her only weakness in combat.

He narrows his eyes, muttering, "Let me remind you that you're only _half_ Human."

She didn't quite understand what he means by that. But, after he lets go of her tail, it came to her that, Humans don't have tails. She realizes her mistake, and wraps her tail around her waist- in a belt-like fashion- quickly.

"You don't want them to look at us like we're crazy." He adds, wrapping his own tail the same way. "C'mon now." he gives her a small shove, and his daughter takes off.

Minutes later, the trio arrives in their small house, located in Mountain Paozu, and finally settle down from the small trip.

Hikari immediatly snatches up the remote form the living room's T.V stand, and tosses it to her mother, who turns on the T.V as soon as she caught it, searches through the guide, and locates the girl's show. she puts it on, and tosses the remote to the couch, smiling. "Do this for two days, and it's another month of freedom." She glances at Hikari, whose eyes are fixed on the television.

Zircon smiles. What can he do without her? The times when hope seems lost, she is there to motivate him to keep going. Even when a group of racist came by, criticizing him for having a mixed child, she was there to step in before things got ugly. That group had no idea what mistake they made by insulting a alien warrior who can easily kill them with a simple attack.

"Do you think that she'll be okay by herself?" Eclipsky asks with concern. "If she looks outside…"

"Don't worry about it. That show on T.V last for an hour. By the time it goes off, it'll be her bedtime." Even though what he says is true, something inside of him doesn't trust those words. He glances at the toddler, shaking the thought away. "She's only five. So far, she's been smart enough to not go outside when it's not allowed."

Eclipsky nods, and heads upstairs to relax inside her room.

Realizing her sudden disappearance, he runs after her. "Hey! Don't you even dare! If you put on that drama crap, that T.V will be bits!" Sometimes, it doesn't hurt to be a little Human.

Thirty minutes has passed, and now the advertisements on the television is in the way of her show. Feeling frustrated, she decides to pass time until it comes back on. The ads usually last for five minutes, but in her mind, it feels like an hour.

A part of her wants to practice using her _ki_, but her parents made it clear that flying is prohibited in the house. Plus, top that with the fact that she can't go outside for whatever reason. But, she's eager to impress her parents, especially her father. So, she tip-toes towards the door, and opens the door, slipping outside without a sound. She waits a few seconds to see if they detect her movement, but nothing.

"Okay!" She mutters quickly and quietly. "Fly time!" She tries to focus her energy to attempt to levitate off the ground, but this proves to be easier said than done, because after several tries, she's getting nowhere. She keeps losing her focus.

"So, you want to fly kid?" A scratchy voice asks from behind her. She quickly turns around, and comes face to face with a Human-sized green lizard, wearing some awfully familiar armor.

"Hey! You have the same armor my daddy used to wear!" She pauses then adds, "Mommy says that I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"It's okay. I know your father." He gives her a toothy smile, which looks rather intimidating. "Isn't his name 'Nrock'?"

She stares at him with thought. How does he know her father so well? In fact, how does he know her father's real name? No one calls him that except for her mother, only when she's really angry with him.

The lizard taps the scouters he wears over his right eye, turning it on. Characters flashed on the lens, and he becomes impressed. "A power-level of one thousand. Goodness child, you are strong for such a young age." He observes her for a moment, then he asks, "A strong young Saiyan warrior should have a tail. Do you have one? The Human blood shouldn't affect it."

Now she's confused. How does he know about her heritage, and the fact that she's a hybrid? But she reluctantly unwraps her tail from her waist.

The strange lizard smirked. "Ah, you are in luck child. Much luck."

"How so?" Hikari asks.

"I can teach you how to fly."

"REALLY?!" The girl got a bit too excited.

"Hush now!" The lizard yelps. A sweatdrop falls from his head as he glances at the window to her parent's bedroom. "Don't you want to keep it a surprise?"

Hikari nods quickly. She loves surprising her parents. They always get so proud.

"it's very simple." The lizard sneers. "All you have to do is look at the moon above you, and you'll have enough focus to soar down to Alaska!"

Having no idea what Alaska even is, she becomes curious. But… at the same time, very uncomfortable. "But mommy and daddy tells me to never, even look at the Full moon. They say something really, really bad happens if i do.

Now he's starting to lose his patience. He manages to keep his cool, explaining. "That's not true. They want to teach you themselves. But you do want to surprise them right? Plus, you have never seen a Full moon before right?"

It seems to her that he could be lying, but what he says is true. She _does_ want to surprise her parents. She _does_ want to see what the full moon looks like. "Um… O-okay!"

The lizard grins with mischief. "Look at it _real_ close and _really_ long child." he points to the sky, and Hikari looks up. "Okay? But.. you might feel funny."

Hikari smiles when she spots the full moon. It was like a magnet to her, because she can't seem to take her eyes off the fascinating round object. "Oh, wow!"" She gasps. "I-I've never seen a full moon before!" She didn't even notice that the lizard ran off somewhere. The moon is so vast a round. She previously thought that the crescent and half moon was the best, but this changed her mind.

Her tail beats in the rhythm as she studies the moon, not realizing the big mistake she just made. "it's so pretty!" She adds as her tail starts to twitch. "And it's s-so…" She never got to finish her sentence. Her body refuses to respond to anything as her eyes becomes to moon's host. Her tail starts to swing violently. She wants to get out of there, but instead, she's getting _nowhere_.

Suddenly she feels strange. A wave of energy seems to go through her body, almost overwhelming. Perhaps she can fly now?

But instead, she feels her eyes become warm, not aware that the irises just started to change from a gentle dark purple to a glowing red.

Then she hears what sounds like an irregular heartbeat going; _'Bump-ba-bump. Bump-bu-bump'_ It grows louder with each passing second until the sounds floods her eardrums. her body jerks and throbs. Her muscles tenses up, growing bulkier. her clothing starts to rip. Something's not right. She tries to call out for help, but nothing came out except for a grunt. Her eyes are still locked on that moon!

Slowly, the world becomes red as her awareness fades away. Now her entire eye is red, looking aggressive. Feeling suddenly angry, she lets out a shout as loud as she could; her own voice mixed with a roar.

Inside the bedroom, both parents jump in surprise.

"What was that?!" Eclipsky shrieks as the sound is heard again. "Is our daughter out there with a monster?!"

Zircon growls, rather irritated than scared. "No you fool." He spits out the sentence as if she's stupid. "Our daughter _is_ the monster! Cabba must had sneaked outside and spotted the full moon!" He glances at his window, searching for some kind of monster. "That was the roar of the Saiyan _Oozaru_!"

A huge hand crashes through the wall, causing Eclipsky to scream and Zircon to curse. The hand removes itself from the new hole, and a giant gorilla-apish monster's head peers inside. Spotting the duo, it lets out a roar that shakes up the house, a smashes the building again.

"Fly woman! FLY!" Zircon orders as he shoots into the air, taking flight.

Eclipsky follows, levitating next to him, panicking. "Our daughter just turned into a 30 foot tall gorilla-monkey monster! How can we stop this?!"

Zircon glares at his wife again. "You should know! You stopped me when _I_ adopted that from before didn't you?!" He dodges a giant furry tail, then points to it. "Her tail!" He reminds her. "We have to cut off her tail, then she'll shrink back to her normal form!"

"GRAAARUUUUU!" Great Ape Hikari roars, swinging her fist at her mother, who ducks at the nick of time.

"Hikari! Snap out of it!" Her mother orders firmly, trying to reason with her daughter. "I am your mother!"

This only irritates the monster so, she swats her mother away.

"She can't hear you!" Zircon shouts, dodging another attack. "Her instincts are running wild. She has no reasoning at all!" He curses when he is nearly fried by a beam shot from the monster's mouth. "It would be _so_ helpful if you try to distract her long enough so that I can get to her tail!"

His spouse flies to face the ape. "That is what I am doing!" She narrows her eyes, now speaking with her daughter. "Hikari!" When the monster spots her, she places her fingertips on her temples. "Shield your eyes hun!" She mentions to Zircon as a warning, so when he does, she focuses her attention back to the one before her, and apologizes. "I'm sorry that I have to do this!" She closes her own eyes tightly, then shouts. "_Solar Flare!"_ A bright, blinding light escaped from her body, temporarily blinding the now howling Hikari, covering her eyes in pain. "Do it now! It won't last long since there's no sun!" She alerts her husband.

"I know that!" Zircon snaps. He then positions his hands over his head with his fingers spread, resting on top another. "_MASENKO…!"_He focuses on her tail as it swings around. Her thrusts his hands forward, unleashing a huge yellow blast. "_HAAAA!"_ The blast slams into the tail, blasting it right off instantly. "YEAH!"

The monster roars in surprise and agony as she started to shrink. Her fur sheds off, and the Human features start to return. However, as she loses consciousness, she falls towards her mother.

Too frightened to move, all that Eclipsky can do is stand there and scream; "CABBA!" and _BAM_.

Zircon lands on the ground and falls to his knees, collapsing to the ground, exhausted. "That was… too close…" A part of him wants to blast the moon from the sky, but then his own tail will just become a weakness.

"N-nrock…"

His ears prickle. Eclipsky never calls him by his real name unless something wrong is going on. He slowly turns around, and horror spreads across his face, spotting the fatally wounded Human laying helplessly on the ground. "Eclipsky! NO!" he dashes to her immediately. "Kami, dang it, how could you let this happen to you?!" his tone sounds more horrified than angry.

His wife smiles weakly. "Don't you… worry about me Zircon. I'll be fine."

"F-fine?!" He repeats the word as if she's insane. He brings her closer to him. "How can you say that after being crushed by a _Giant Ape_ that is tons in weight?! You'll die if I don't act!"

"Grant my last wish Zircon… Don't mention any of this that has occurred. It'll just break her heart. Let her find out in another time. Just leave her and I in peace."

"I am NOT leaving any of you!" he protests, trying to fight the tears forming in his eyes. He repeatedly is thinking _'Warrior men don't cry. Warrior men don't cry.'_But he's losing it. How can you not hold back emotions in a time like this? "I'm taking you to the hospital!" His voice cracked.

"It won't help Nrock. Just do what I ask. Trust me on this."

"So, you're telling me to just leave you here and let you die?!" Tears angrily pour from his face. "You know that I love you! You changed my life, cured my cold heart, and now…" He pauses, looking into her eyes. "What kind of husband would let his wife die, and abandon his only child?"

Eclipsky squeezes his hand, and replies. "Long ago… seven Red-star Dragon Balls were forged and scattered across the Earth. Once gathered, the _Eternal Dragon Shenron_, will appear befor he discoverer, and grant three… possible… wishes…" Her grip starts to lighten, and her smile slowly fades, releasing her final breath.

"E-eclipsky." He calls her in hopes that she'll reply, but when nothing happened, she shakes her. "Eclipsky!" ECLIPSKY!" He stares at her lifeless body, almost grieving. slowly, his tail exposes itself once more, using it to remove a photo of somewhat- gliding it through her hair in the process - and placing it onto his daughter's hand. Then, he starts to speak, well aware that she can hear his every word, despite the fact that she's unconscious. "hikari, you must go gather all seven Red-star Dragon Balls…" He went into his pocket, and withdraws a orange soft-ball sized orb with four red stars in a regular four-way pattern. "Take good care of this… make your wish to bring our beloved back to life." he wraps his tail around his daughter's wrist. "I'll arrive when the time comes." He slowly releases her, levatating into the air, and he shoots off into the horizon.

And that is how it all begins…

**A/N:** **Finally, finished. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. You have no idea how hard it is to write fanfictions during school. I have no idea when i'll be able to publish the first chapter, no any other chapters for the other fanfictions, just stick with me…**

**Oh yeah, the plot.**

**Hikari's father. Yeah about his species. Let's just say that his ancestors actually listened to bardock's warning about Frieza and such, I have no time to really explain. You might also be wondering about the attack he used earlier. he learned it from Eclipsky, so um… i really have no time to explain anything because I have to do school work, so… uh… yeah…**

**Chapter 1 coming soon!**


	2. 1 Hikari, the decendant from Son Goku

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here for another great chapter for you guys! Just so you know, if they seem rather short, it is because I pulled it out from my composition book. In other words- I handwritten it first. So far, I finished one and in the other one, I have around 15 blank pages yet… a total of at least 19 chapters that are around 10 pages long, so I guess that these chapters will be short, because they look longer in the composition book, so please, don't get mad!**

**Anyway, I did reword some parts, or added new parts in as I typed, so it won't be exactly like the handwritten version.**

**So here you go guys. Also, if you're lucky, your review might be featured here!**

**So, to break down the plot here...**

**As we all know so far, Hikari is a Human/Saiyan hybrid. But, since her ancestors are Saiyans, she has a bit more Saiyan heritage. Her father is a pure Saiyan. It was first thought that there was only four Saiyans left after their planet was destroyed (Kakarot A.K.A Goku, Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta.) but as the years go by, more keeps popping up. (In the movies, but I know that they aren't really linked to the main series.) after Goku left in DBGT, 100 years later, King Kai made a discovery, that there is a handful of Saiyans still out and about, loyal to their ways. Hikari's father was one of them... She's often picked on by her heritage. Some people in this world are just... Sheesh...**

**If you read the prologue, then you probably understand the story a bit more. If you haven't, read it to understand how her life came to be.**

**Lol, I just realized something. The name "Goku" means "Saber of light" the name "Hikari" means "light" in japanese. **

**Anyway, you'll learn more as you read along. So, let it begin!**

**Chapter 1: Hikari, the descendent of Son Goku:**

Beyond the mountains and the rivers and, upon the forest, life here is simple. When it comes to nature, nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Yahoo!" A young girl dashes across the field in shocking speed, leaving behind a trail of flying dirt. She quickly changes direction, leaping into the air, and landing on a tree branch. She picks an apple from the tree and takes a bite as she unwraps her furry belt, or should I say, tail, from her waist, using it to hang upside.

It's been seven years since Hikari found her mother dead, and her father missing. She still hold on to the family portrait that was given to her. It's the only part of family she has left. What happens then still puzzles her.

When she was five, she looked at the moon, and she heard her own heartbeat, then came the pain, then everything turned red, and _bam_. She lost consciousness, woke up naked with a missing tail, (it grows back anyway.), and her mother dead. Her parents were right. That gorilla monster must've ripped her tail off, knocking her out. Then it probably killed her mom and scared away her father. She still remembers what her father said to her.

***flashback***

"Hikari, you must go on. Gather all Seven Red-star Dragonballs... Take good care of this... Make your wish to bring our beloved back. I'll arrive when the time comes."

***End of flashback***

Her father... She never heard him use the word "beloved" or anything close to the word "love". Her mother use to tell her that it's because of his Saiyan nature. But he has his own ways of showing his care. It's quite believable. She's been told many stories about the legendary Z-fighters, especially her ancestors, and Prince Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans then.

She reaches into her red sack attached to her pocket, withdrawing the same sphere that her father gave her while she was out cold. The Four-Star Dragonball. Six more to go.

Stuffing the sphere back into her sack, she takes her final bite of her apple, and tossed the rest aside. Her stomach still rumbled, despite the small snack. "Looks like one apple isn't enough." She started to swing back and forth like a swing set, then hurls herself to stand on the branch once more. "Time to go hunting." Using her tail for balance, she leaped to another tree branch, then another. The pattern continues for some time. She finally leaps from the tree, landing on the ground. Her ears prickle as her tail calmly swished side to side. She closes her eyes, becoming fully aware of her surroundings.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle. Hikari turns her attention to the sound, finding a small white cat grooming itself in the open. the animal doesn't seem to even notice her.

She crouches down, taking one step at a time. Truthful she must be, if anyone was around, he would admit that she enjoys hunting, but she's not found to killing animals at all. But how else can she get her food? She can taste it already, hungrily licking her lips. "Almost...there…"

_Snap._

She cringes after stepping on a twig. The cat spotted her. "Dang."

The cat breaks into a sprint.

"Oh, no you don't!" She runs after it, trying her best to keep up. "I haven't had a good meal for a week, so you're not slipping away!" She lashes towards the feline to attack but, she misses. So she decides to leap to a tree in hopes to surprise her prey. When the cat got under the tree, unaware of the Saiyan watching above, Hikari leaps off, shouting, "You're mine now!" But instead, she gets a mouthful of dirt, and spits it out instantly. "Aw, come on!" She quickly gets to her feet, returning to the pursuit.

This time, the feline takes a sharp turn. This caught her in surprise. The Saiyan runs off track, nearly slipping as she tries to turn back around. She manages to stay in place by dropping to her knees.

"Smart kitty." She growls. Then she runs after it again, only this time, she does it in all-fours to prevent herself from slipping again. It may seem crazy and uncomfortable, but she's done this many times before. "Slow down!" She leaps at it once more, and grabs it by the tail. "HA!" She starts to laugh as the cat rakes it's claws across her hands. "Is that the best you can do." She asks cheerfully. "Sorry kitty, but it's my lunch time!" She rises her free hand to silver a finishing blow, but something snagged her own tail, yanking her into the air. "WHAAAH!" Now that the rope is grasping her tail, her energy is drained away, leaving her body unresponsive, resulting the release of her recent catch, who dashes off as soon as it hit the ground. "So much for that." She tries to move, but it's hopeless. "Somebody get me off of this thing!" But of course, no one would hear her. She's in a forest, away from people. Then again, someone must had set the trap... One probably meant fro squirrels.

The sound of strong footsteps catches her attention. "Looks like we caught something!" A female voice shouts in a distance. "Giru, go check it out!"

Giru? That name sounds awfully familiar.

Suddenly, a small, round, white robot floats towards Hikari. After looking at her for a few moments, he says, "Wrong target! Wrong target! Giru. Giru."

"What do you mean by 'wrong target'?" The voice belongs to a much older teen. Her purple hair flows with the wind, and... She has on hunting gear!

The teen glares at the pre-teen, and aims a BB gun at her soon after. "You stole my catch didn't you?!"

Hikari starts to panic.

"H-hey!" Don't shoot me! I'm Not guilty! I'll never steal! Just do me a favor, and free me from this trap!"

With some thought, she carefully approaches the 12 year old. With curiosity, she looks for anything snagged on the rope, only to find a tail caught in it. She pokes it with the gun nozzle twice before asking, "Is that thing real?"

Hikari isn't sure if she wants to answer that question. Her father had told her that some people can easily identify a Saiyan by looking at their tail. Many people dislike the race, so she lies. "Of course not. It just makes it easier to feel wild."

"Okay then." The teen digs inside her bag, and withdraws a large knife. "So, you won't have a problem if I dug it off to free you?"

On second thought, bad idea. Better tell the truth. "No! Don't do that! My tail _is_ real! If you cut it off, I'll bleed to death!" Well, if the tail gets cut off, that won't really happen. "Can you at least untie me?" She struggles in the rope, trying to break free. "With my tail caught like this, my body can't move."

It seems like the girl isn't so convinced about the tail problem. But, she gives Giru a signal, and the little robot floats to the trap. "Giru help!" He cheerfully announces as his "stomach" opens up, revealing a little lazer. It shoots a beam, and it burns through the rope, freeing her. As she falls to the ground, he cheers again in triumph, "Success! Success! Giru, Giru."

Feeling her strength return, Hikari tears the remaining rope from her tail.p, and quickly wraps her brown furry thing around her waist. "Thank you for helping me." She starts to take her leave, but the rumble of her stomach stops her in her tracks.

"Hungry now, aren't you?" The teen asks with a giggle. She winks at the pre-teen, raising a finger in thought. "How about you stop by my place? You can take what you need there."

Giru comes to Hikari's side. He seems to be observing her for a moment. he suddenly cries out, "Dragon Ball detected! Dragon Ball detected!" Which startles the young warrior off her feet, and catched the teen's attention. He points to the red sack that Hikari carries. "Dragon Ball in there! Dragon Ball in there! Giru. Giru."

"REALLY?!" The teen rushed to her new friend immediately. "Hand it over! Please!" She hold out her hand in hopes that Hikari would co-operate. So when she reaches for the sack, Hikari leans back quickly with a glare.

"No way!" She quickly takes the ball from the sack, and hugs it protectively. "My father gave it to me before he vanished! Not only that! It's been passed down for many generations! I know what they can do, so blah!" She spits a raspberry at the teen to make her point clear.

"Well." The teen shoots back. "I'm way ahead of you buddy. Check this out!" She once again, reaches into her bag, only this time she pulls out the Three-star and Five-star Dragon Balls. "Neither of us are going to get a wish if one of us don't hand over what we got." She extends her hand again.

Hikari growls, turning away. "No way for the last time."

"A little stubborn aren't you?" The teen grumbles under her breathe. "Okay then, how about this? we'll just work together to gather the remaining five."

"What?"

She just offers her hand. "You keep yours, I'll keep mine. Name's Varity. Nice to meet you." She waits patiently for the girl to accept the offer.

At first, Hikari hesitates. This is similar to how Goku and Bulma begun their journey when they meet. But even if it's a trick, it shouldn't be troublesome. She won't have to worry about being attack, or anything related to it. So, she takes the teen's hand, and shakes it with gratitude. "Name's cabba, but you can call me Hikari. Nice to meet you."

Varity smiles, pleased to make a new acquaintance. She puts away her possessions. "Well then Hikari, I'll just show you my camp, and that tummy of yours will be happy in no time soon!" She starts to walk ahead, turning back now and then to be sure that Hikari's close behind.

Eventually, they arrive on a empty field. Hikari finds it strange that there's nothing but grass, so she gives her new companion a puzzled look.

"Well, here we are!" Varity announces with delight. "This is the perfect place!"

Hikari has a thought about Varity's home. "So you guys live in the forest too?"

"Of course not!" The answer was delivered with a annoyed tone, once again, startling poor hikari who's not use to this kind of attitude. As she digs into her bag again, her expression switches to disgust. "Too?" She repeats it, finally realizing what the hybrid just said. "Ew! You sleep out here?! That means you'll need a serious bath before you get your filthy hands on _my_ food!"

"I don't see what the big deal is."

Now the teen looks like she's about to rip her hair out. "Just take a bath, and you can have whatever you want!"

Hikari loves the sound o that. But still, there's no camp around. When she points that out, Varity just smiles.

"I have Dyno caps." She explains, withdrawing a white case of some sort. She opens it removing a small capsule with some number on it. "This might do the trick! You'll be surprised!" She tosses it into the air, and the moment it hits the ground, it explodes into a small round house. "Tah-da!" She smiles at her. "Cozy. Am I right?"

"That's not camping." If Hikari remembers correctly, camping involves sleeping in tents and doing outdoor activities. She would have mentioned this to her, but not wanting to hear any more of her attitude, she just follows her inside. It feels like being five again. Despite the fact that she's been living in a forest for 7 years, she still misses the safe feeling of living indoors. She decides to explore the area to get the familiar feelings in.

"Okay Hikari, your bath water is ready!" Varity calls from the bathroom. When Hikari arrives, she adds, "I'll wash your clothes after dinner, so I'll let you borrow some of my old ones."

"Don't worry about that. I always carry a spare." Hikari announces as she gets undressed. "I wasn't in the wilderness my whole life, so I'm familiar with house stuff if you doubt that." She steps into the water after removing the red ribbon that keeps her hair tied in a ponytail, and the headband that rest on her hair. She then grabs a washing rag and starts to bathe. Several minutes later, everything is clean except her back, which is always a problem for people to wash.

Varity walks into the bathroom with a towel. Irritation appeared on her face as she asks, "You just had to bring that silly tail along with you huh?" Hikari's guess is that the teen thinks it's just a toy... It's not that...

She shakes her head, and grabs the back scrubber. "You're gonna need help with your back, so I'll do it."

However, Hikari resisted the offer. "You don't have to." When she sees Varity's puzzled look, she simply adds, "Look, I'll just do it myself." She rises her tail and grabs the back scrubber with it to get a good hold of it, causing her friend to yelp in surprise. Varity watches in disbelief as the girl scrubs her back, using her tail like another arm!

She tries to hold back a scream. This is very unusual and creepy to her. "IT'S REAL!" The teen exclaims as she points to the furry brown thing. "I-it it actually moves! Who are you?! Since when could a Human grow a tail?!"

Yep. Defiantly Goku and Bulma all over again.

"How is it that you have a tail?" She still can't get over it. Hikari unplugs the tub and steps out, drying herself with a towel. When she doesn't answer, she growls. "Well?"

"I'll explain later." The 12-year-old replies, putting on fresh clothes. She then walks out the room, towards the kitchen. She's back in hevean.

"Hikari!" Varity marches out the bathroom. She gasps, spotting the girl tearing right through the food like there's no tomorrow. "You can't just eat us out! This is rediculous!" She points at the stack of ten plates that the girl just ran through. "What's with your apitite?!"

Giru floats to his partner's side. "Giru met lots of Saiyans!" This makes Hikari choke on the burger she just devoured. How does he know that she is a Saiyan? "Saiyans eat a lot! Saiyans have tails! Giru, Giru."

"A... Saiyan?" Varity now takes a good long look at her half-alien friend. "You are a Saiyan? But... I thought they died off a long time ago."

"Apparently there are more survivors in the universe." The Saiyan replies. "And I'm not just a Saiyan. I'm a hybrid. You know, half Human, half Saiyan." She pauses, thinking over on what she just said, and corrects herself. "But then again, my mother's a descendant from Goku, so she's part Saiyan, making me a little less Human..."

She's almost lost in thought. "That explains your tail... And your appetite." Varity glances at the girl's swinging tail. "It's funny when you think about it." She comments. "A Saiyan looks exactly like a Human being. The only difference is that Humans don't have tails like... You do."

Hikari takes a large bite of her chicken leg, and stuffs rice into her mouth just before drinking a whole glass of water.

Varity takes note on that. With an annoyed expression, she mutters, "Looks like someone needs to learn some table manners, and some house training."

However, the pre-teen ignores the comment. "I think that the tail is a recessive trait." She takes another bite of her chicken. "You see, when a Saiyan and a Human have a child, the child always ends up with a tail, but as generations go by, the more Human heritage a child has...the less likely they'll have a tail. In my case, my mother is only part Saiyan, like I said earlier. She's born with no tail. My father is a pure Saiyan, and they are all born with tails, so when I was born-"

"You had a tail." Varity interrupts, finishing the sentence. "But what's so important about your tail anyway? Can't you just cut it off? I mean... People would think there's something wrong with you."

"NO!" Hikari's sudden shout startles the robot. He falls face-first into the big bowl of potato salad. "If you do that, you may have eliminated my only weak point, but the downside is that, for some reason, my power also is cut down to half. A Saiyan's tail unlocks their true power.. whatever that means…"

Varity gives the girl a strange look. "A Saiyan huh? I've heard that they once tried to exterminate all the people on Earth so that they can sell the planet." She takes a step back. "You're not going to attack me are you?"

Hikari shakes her head. "I'm nothing like those brutes. My dad once told me that my heart is pure enough for me to learn some awesome techniques. But since he fled a long time ago, the only thing I learned from him is karate." She tosses the chicken bone aside, and started to drag the bowl of potato salad towards her. "I don't even know any special attacks, nor can I fly. In my age, I should have known these things long ago." She takes a big spoon to receive a serving of the salad.

"Hikari." Varity calls in a warning tone. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

But the young warrior ignored her, and jabs the spoon into the bowl. Giru lets out a shout, leaping out of the food item, making Hikari jump out her seat as the food splatters everywhere. The robot falls towards her, and with a yelp, she , instinctively swats the robot with her tail, batting it into the wall nearby.

"Oh Giru!" Varity runs over to the terrified robot, and picks him up. "Sorry, she didn't mean to. She just gotten frightened, that's all."

The poor thing is covered with salad. "Giru...Giru...G-Giru…"

She cleans the robot with a napkin she retrieves from the table, and wipes away the substance all over the machine. She does this while glancing at her friend's tail as it wraps around her waist. "Don't feel bad. You defended yourself. My guess is that tail of yours is as strong as your arms and legs."

"It's the strongest part of my body." Hikari corrects her. She then glares at the salad, and pushes the bowl away. After what just happened, she's afraid that something else might jump out and grab her face. She wipes her face with a napkin. "Well, that's done. I haven't ate like that in years!" She lets out a loud burp, and quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment as her friend laughs.

"At least you're full." The teen points out. She picks up several dishes, carrying them to the sink. "But that doesn't mean you can rest now. You have dishes to clean, and a table to wipe, and a floor to-" She quickly turns around, finding Hikari fast asleep on the livingroom couch. This angers her. "H-hey! You can't just fall asleep on me like that! Don't make me go over there!" But when the girl doesn't budge, the teen walks over to her, and tightly graps her tail.

"AAHH!" Hikari screams in pain. She feels her energy pitfall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

Varity just squeezes it harder. "You should have never told me that your tail is your weakness. So now you're paralyzed until I release it!" As she squeezes it more, the young Saiyan screams in agony.

"MAKE IT STOP! YOU MIGHT CRIPPLE IT!" But her pled isn't granted. She finally gives in. "OKAY! I'LL DO IT! JUST LET GO!" And at that moment, all her energy returns, and she quickly wraps her now free tail around her waist to prevent any more of that. She then gets from the couch, and storms into the kitchen. "That was NOT cool at all!"

**A/N: **** And that concludes this week's chapter! Yeah, it took me a week to type this in school time, so that's how often i'll be able to publish a chapter. (or more if they don't allow me to use the computers for whatever reason.) So please to review, comment, whatever you want to call it!**

**Vegeta: This chapter is stupid!**

**Umm...**

**To be continued to Chapter 2!**


	3. 2 An awakening encounter!

_**A/N: Hello to one and all! Espeon804 here! I bring you another chapter of this fanfic. Guess what? It'll have some action!**_

_**I was watching DBZ Kai yesterday. For some reason, I never get tired of watching the first fight between Vegetable and Carrot. Especially when Carrot beats the crap out of Vegetable with his Kiao ken times three.**_

_**I mean, Vegeta and Kakarot.**_

_**Well, his name is Goku.**_

_**Anyway, so far, I'm getting no reviews or comments, depending on what website you're reading this from, but I'm asking you that if you read it, please do comment. Your comments will be featured on the upcoming chapters. This chapter wil be longer than the previous one, so it'll take a long while until the chapter after this one will be posted. We'll see how it'll come through.**_

_**Oh yeah. I'm also working on a one-shot on a classic cartoon series that I like to watch now. I think you have a guess. I'll give you a hint. Look at my profile page and read my bio.**_

_**So let it begin!**_

Chapter 2: an awakening encounter!

That following morning, Hikari wakes up to the sound of birds announcing the start of a new day. She sits up on the couch, observing her surroundings. She almost forgot that yesterday was the last of her forest living life. Normally, she would sleep on a tree branch, but the bed is more desirable.

The house seems a lot brighter in the mornings it seems. She notices some things that she didn't pay much attention to. A brown tall shelf holds several trophies and certificates. Some listing things such as "Best dress" and "Best in Biology." Biology? Whatever that means. She even notices something orange folded on the shelf. This catches her interest, so she hops to her feet to get a closer look.

It's a uniform. Resting on top of it is a blue ribbon... Wait a second…

"That's the uniform of the Z-fighters isn't it?" She asks this question to no one. Talking to herself is a habit she picked up after living by herself in the wilderness for seven years.

Well, she's never entirely by herself if she counts the deer, rabbits and even Monkeys that she hangs around with. She first thought that since she possess a monkey-tail, she could communicate with them.

They understand her, but it doesn't work the same the other way around. But they do have tree climbing races, and they compete to see who can swing on trees with their tails the longest. Often she does this to see the monkeys pass out after hanging upside-down too long. She always wins anyway, but she can't say that she can't go through one round without feeling light-headed at least.

"I miss them." She sighs. But her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. "Well, it looks like it's breakfast time!" She says this cheerfully, repeating the word "breakfast" as she shoots to her feet and makes her way towards the kitchen.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The muffled voice stops Hikari in her tracks. She turns around, spotting the angry face of Varity. It really isn't intimidating, especially with the fact that she has a blue stick in her mouth with white foam surrounding it. "There's no way that you could possibly be hungry now!" She growls. But the stick in her mouth is making it hard to understand. "You almost ate the house out yesterday!"

Hikari tries to understand, but she pushes it aside, pointing at Varity's mouth and taking note on what she sees. "Do you have rabies?"

"I have WHAT?"

"Well, I think you have rabies because there's foam coming out of your mouth!" The pre-teen explains. "Does that stick prevent you from biting people?"

Varity snatches the stick from her mouth. Apparently, the stick has bristles attached on the top. "It's toothpaste you idiot! It helps me clean my teeth, something you should do right now!" She hands her a strange paste with a toothbrush.

Hikari opens the toothpaste and sniffs it. It certainly smells good. She squeezes a sample on her finger and licks it instantly. It taste good too. She brings it towards her mouth, about to drink the paste...

"YOU DON'T EAT IT!" Varity shouts, snatching the toothpaste away. But she finally calms down, muttering quickly, "I forgot how much of a dork you are. You're clueless." She keeps an eye on her young friend who walks into the kitchen. "Take another step, and that tail of yours will receive another pulling."

Hikari stops immediately. "You're no fun. I'll just get my own food." She walks back into the living room, and digs into her sack of items.

"If you are planning to go into public, you have to wear something else. That wired outfit of yours will make people think you're crazy. Plus, your hair is a mess!"

The hybrid doesn't like the judgement. She pulls out a long sword in a case with a strap, causing her friend to yelp. She puts it on, allowing the weapon to rest against her back. "My outfit is what my father says that the Z-fighters wore all the time. Each one has a symbol that represents a person." She puts on the training weights that goes along with it. "This one can repel small attacks." She shoves her foot inside a boot, and tucks the pants sleeves inside, and ties a small rope around the boot to secure it.

Variety notices a large white circle with a strange black symbol on the back. "It reads 'restless'. It certainly describes you. I happen to own one too, a gift from my own parents... But I'm not into fighting. I would rather watch others do that."

Hikari takes a red ribbon, and uses it to tie her hair into a ponytail. She then slips on a hair and of the same color against the large tuff part of her hair. It didn't help much. The hair just rest on top of it.

"Don't you think that carrying a sword around isn't a good idea in public?"

She replies with a small laugh and says, "Don't worry about that! I'm just heading for the forest!" On that note, her tail exposes itself and swings side to side for valence as she crouches down. She then takes off into a sprint.

"So you're just going to leave?!" Varity shouts as the Saiyan disappears in the woods. "Oh well. It's better than her eating everything in my house." She notices Giru behind her. "Right Giru?"

The robot covers its head with one hand. "Hikari eats too much! Giru. Giru."

In the forest, Hikari dashes as far as she could. She suddenly makes a sharp turn and leaps into the air, landing on a tree branch. She recognizes this area well, mainly because this is where she spent her childhood for seven years. The apple tree nearby still has the marks she made with her sword. But, to her surprise, there are no apples in the trees at all, when yesterday, it was flooding with them!

Her tail swings violently, a signal of her anger. "Somebody stole my apples!" No one has even dared to go near that tree. She worked so hard to claim that as a part of her territory. She crouches down and makes a long leap, landing on the once Apple tree. Using her sense of smell, it is clear that the thief recently left. She climbs higher, and hears voices. She looks to investigate.

The first person she sees is a young teenage boy, slightly older than her. He wears a similar outfit that she wears, but the symbol reads "reckless". He stands next to a Human-sized rabbit with a red gown and sunglasses, next to a fairly short bald man with a similar uniform as the teenage boy, reading "thief." She listens to their conversation carefully.

"You must understand Mr. Carrot. These apples belongs to someone else!" The young teen tries to reason with the mammal. "Did you not see those markings on the tree?! It could belong to a bear! It won't be pleased when it comes back for a snack!"

The rabbit revealed to be "Mr. Carrot" just laughs. As he speaks, his voice is rather high. "Oh please. The owner of this tree was dumb enough to leave it in the first place!" He laughs as he picks up a apple from the basket full of them. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!" He tosses it towards her mouth.

There is no way that she'll just let this guy eat her apples! She quickly withdraws her sword from her back, and throws the weapon as hard as she can. Just before that fruit can fall into the theif's mouth, it stabs right through it, startling the three, taking the apple with it as it stabs into another tree.

"See?!" The young teen panics. "I told you!"

The rabbit loos around in fear. "Zero! Diennay! Get the basket and let's get outta here!"

Hilarious doesn't think so. She leaps from the tree, snatches the basket, and leaps back onto the tree that's been stabbed.

"What the-?" Mr. Carrot glares at the girl. "Who do you think you are?! Theses are my apples!"

"How dare you claim these as your own!" Hikari wraps her tail around the waist as the three exchange they look back at her, she adds, "that is my apple tree thieves!"

The situation is lightened when the trio starts to laugh. This only irritates the young warrior. The teen thief shouts, "what can a kid like you do? Just because you wear that uniform doesn't mean that you're tough!"

Hikari yanks her sword from the tree, and slides it back on its case. "You don't want to mess with me! My father trained me and taught me karate! I want to fight over this, but it seems like I got no choice!"

Once again, they laugh. They might as well become Hyenas at this rate. Mr. Carrot waves away her words. "Karate huh?" He repeats as if she's kidding. "If you honestly think that You know so much about martial arts, then I can't just ignore the fact." He looks at his companions. "Take care of that fool! She can't be that hard!"

"Certainly!" The bald man shouts. The two Humans springs into action. They try to attack, but Hikari simply dodged by jumping to the side, landing on the ground. "Don't be such a coward kid! Stay still so that I can finish you!" He runs to the girl, but she grasp his arm and tosses him aside with surprising strength and speed.

Zero decides to jump in immediately. When he gets into range, he throws a punch, by Hikari ducks, and side kicks his leg, forcing him to fall since his legs couldn't support the sudden blow.

"Fools!" Mr. Carrot snaps. "How are you letting a mere child throw you off like that?!"

Both of them recovers, and attempts to attack. Hikari disaster as before any of them could land a finger.

"What the-?!" The looks around to find her.

Hikari reappears in front of them. "Hello!" She knees both of them on their stomach, then she rapidly kicks them in a fast blur. Then she leaps once more, and locks her hand together, and slams her fists onto her foe's head. She then rams her head on them, sending them flying a couple feet.

"You imbeciles!" Mr. Carrot is literally hopping mad. "Don't go easy on her! The girl has proven her strength! I want you two dodo heads to give her everything you got, and not holding anything back, regardless if she's a child or not!"

The duo gets to their feet while rubbing their heads. "She's just a kid. Don't you think that'll kill her?" Diennay points out.

"Or, I can tell the whole world that you lost to a child!" The rabbit challenges, raising one eyebrow.

Zero and his partner just look at the young girl and shrugs. "Sorry kid. You might want to brace yourself." They both place their hands in a pushing position, and suddenly several energy blast shoots out.

"Whoa!" She did not expect to see that. She backs away quickly with the blast nearly exploding on her feet. She thought that only her parents know that attack! At least she's been trained for this.

Suddenly, Zero appears behind her by teleporting. Before she could act, he knees her back, sending her flying. He then appears in from of her and throws an uppercut, and she's flying up. Both does appears above her, slamming their feet on her head. She crashes into the ground.

This reminds her so much other training with her father. He knocked her out so many times that she lost count. Her mother toss her around everywhere. That is exactly how it feels know.

Only this time it's the real deal.

Through the blur of her vision, she notices a strange glow. Finally, it clears, and what she sees makes her yelp. First, she notices that they are about to launch a beam on her. Secondly...

They are hovering in the air! Since when could Humans fly?! Not unless they are members of the Z-fighters! That explains that uniform! They have similar fighting styles that her mother uses, who was a member as well. How do they not recognize her daughter?

"Time to end this!" Mr. Carrot demands.

Well, it's time to use one neat move she knows, and it should buy her time. "Okay mom." She mutters, "I'm about to borrow one move you know." She places her fingertips on her temples while she closes her eyes, keeping them shut tight. She then shouts; "SOLAR FLARE!"

A bright blinding light escapes from her body, temporarily blinding her opponents. Seeing the opportunity, she gets to her feet and makes a run for the basket. Since it's morning, the effect won't hold them off too long.

"You brat!" Diennay shouts, followed by a curse. "How did you learn that technique?! Who are you?!" He constantly rubs his eyes - still hovering in the air- and trying to recover. "When I find you, you'll regret doing that!"

"Don't let her get away!" Mr. Carrot orders. From the way he's covering his eyes, it looks like his sunglasses didn't help at all. That proves how bright the attack must be.

"Hikari!" That voice belongs to Varity! Hikari spots her hovering in the air with Giru. So she can fly too?! "What's going on over here?! I heard so many explosions and shouts that I had to check it out to see if you're okay!"

Giru starts to panic. "Danger! Danger! Hikari in danger! Giru! Giru!"

"There you are!" It sounds like they recovered! She turns around, finding all three flying towards her, and boy, do they look mad!

Hikari starts to panic worse than Giru. This is overwhelming! She backs away quickly, but she trips over a tree root and falls to the dirt. Her heart is suddenly pounding. She can hear the blood in her body boiling. Something inside if her just spiked.

Zero and Diennay suddenly stop in their tracks. Zero looks at his partner in question, "Did you feel that? Her energy just skyrocketed!"

"Then stop her before she gets the chance!" The rabbit demands. He joins in with the other two.

Varity is unable to stand in the sidelines any longer. "Stop!" She begins to protest, but they ignore her. "Diennay! Zero! Leave her alone! You have no idea what you're up against! She's not just a child!"

Everyone else lets out a surprised "What?"

Hikari knows that she's in danger. Her Saiyan instincts finally kicks away her Human one when her horrified expressions switches to aggression. She positions her hands over her head, resting them on top one another. "MASENKO...!" The moment she said that, her enemies stop in their tracks as yellow energy zaps and crackles on the palm of her hand. For a split second, white area reveals itself around her body and fades. She trust her arms forward. "HAAAAAA!" A huge yellow blast of energy shoots out from the Palm of her hands and slams into her opponents. Dirt flies everywhere on impact. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted. She can't believe it! She never thought that she would use that attack like that at all!

The dirt settles down, revealing the foes bruised, slightly bleeding, and surprised.

Zero is the first to speak. "Is it me, or- did that kid just used an attack that originally came from Piccolo?"

"Not only that." Diennay mumbles. "Solar Flare is an attack that was originally used by the legendary Z-fighter Tien. All those attacks are only taught to the Z-fighters only. This kid has on their uniform!"

Mr. Carrot takes off his sunglasses, revealing his light blue eyes. "Who are you kid?"

Hikari can't speak. She just dashes and hides behind Varity in case they decide to attack again.

Varity takes note on this, and glares at the attackers. "You could have a scared the girl to death!" She moves aside to reveal Hikari again. "Her name is Cabba, but she's better known as Hikari."

Diennay's expression changes to fright. "C-Cabba?!"

"Name rings a bell?" Mr. Carrot asks him.

The bald man slowly approaches Hikari, who once again hides behind Varity. "The way you fight... It's the way of the Z-fighters, but your fighting style and strategy looks just like This man's... Well, he's not really a man... But he's known as Zircon. He-"

"That's my dad!" Hikari suddenly blurts out, surprising everyone again. "Did you see him?!"

Zero's face turns pale. "H-he's your father?! Oh no, he's gonna kill me when he finds out that we harmed you!" He runs to his partner's side. "Eclipsky must be your mother then!"

Hearing that name makes her feel terrible. She has no idea how her mother died. She just woke up finding her dead.

Diennay picks up the basket of apples and hands them to her. "Sorry about that. Mr. Carrot is a very selfish guy. He doesn't care much about anyone." He reaches for her waist, and grabs her 'belt'.

"Dude." Zero says with a disgusted expression. "What are you doing?"

"Stop thinking like that Zero." Diennay growls, tugging the 'belt'. "I'm trying to figure something out." He tries harder, and it goes loose, but the 'belt' fights back, trying to stay around the waist. "What the-?" He gets a good grip on it, but it only results to Hikari yelping. He immediately lets go in concern. He looks up to her and asks, "Did I pinch-" he notices that the 'belt' started to glow orange.

The rabbit apparently knows what is about to happen. "Diennay, watch out!"

WHAM! Diennay is knocked into the air, and crashes into the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Varity calls as she runs over to him to assist him. "You must've frightened her!"

Diennay pulls himself up to a sitting position, with his eyes fixed on something. "Just like her father." He announces.

Everyone turns to the direction that he looks at. Zero and Mr. Carrot looks terrified when they spot something unusual among Humans. They all stare at her swinging tail, and now she wonders why they are afraid of it.

Diennay quickly gets to his feet while asking Varity. "So uh… Varity. Do strange things happen to Hikari?"

Mr. Carrot joins in quickly, noticing the confused look on her face. "You know, like uh… does she act, I don't know, erm… funny when she sees a full moon or something like that?!"

She's completely clueless. "What are you talking about? A full moon? I just met her yesterday." Everyone else just sighs but, they quickly gasp when she adds, "What's the big deal about the moon anyway?"

"Just forget about it!" Mr. Carrot replies.

Hikari wants to know more about this. They seem to be just as concerned about it as her parents were. "A full moon?" She repeats the word with a lot of guilt, and it catches their attention. "My parents always had told me to never look at a full moon. They said that if I do, I fall asleep for a very long time. Plus, during that time of the month, a huge gorilla monster comes out in a rampage. Five years ago, it destroyed my house, pulled my tail out, chased away my father and killed my mother…"

Everyone just stares at her. Why are they so frightened about her tail?

Diennay on the other hand, clenches his fist. 'This girl here… If we don't get rid of her tail, she's trouble!' he thought, glancing at the thing. 'it's not that I hate her. She's a cool kid and all, but… like father like daughter…. Zircon was trouble when he saw a full moon!'

*Diennay's flashback*

Diennay, Mr. Carrot, Eclipsky, and Zircon sat on the table with one-year-old Zero, having a feast under the stars.

"To celebrate Mrs. Eclipsky, and her child that is soon to come!" Mr. Carrot announced, raising a carrot into the air as everyone cheered.

Diennay looked at Zircon, who as usual, shows no emotion except a small frown, and wasn't joining in the cheering. "Not celebrating?"

"I am." Zircon replied, crossing his arms. "In my own way. I don't smile." That's pretty obvious.

"You haven't announced anything about your unborn child yet." Diennay pointed out.

The warrior only chuckles, showing a bit of his good side. Normally he would snap because of the fact that he's so easily annoyed, but that night was one of the few nights that he seemed rather content than he normally was. "Impatient as usual. i was just about to do that." He stood up, unwrapping his tail from his waist and banged it against his chair to gather everyone's attention. "Everyone! I have an announcement!" Immediately, everyone became quiet. he has that commanding voice, something that he gets since he's been a warrior since the day he was born.

He earned this respect as everyone watched him walk over to his wife. He glances at her swollen belly, and he continues, "We recently found out that…" He stopped and waited.

"The baby is a girl!" She finished. Her cheerful attitude almost made Zircon roll his eyes. Diennay couldn't blame him. He's the serious type.

Then came the small interview.

"So what are you two planning to name her?" Diennay asked, eager to know what to call his future student. "Are you giving her some wacky name like Zircon's real name? I find "Nrock" rather odd!"

Mr. Carrot laughed, and Zicon huffed. "Why does your side of the family tend to name their children after vegetables? You name is almost literally "corn" spelled backwards!"

"Sh-shut up Earthling!" The warrior snapped, and it startled everyone. "Eclipsky was well aware of that. She decided to give her a nickname, "Hikari" but her real name will be "Cabba"."

"Which is taken from the word "cabbage" right?" Mr. Carrot blurted out, and he laughed hard, followed by a slap on his knees. "She'll have a tail like you right?!" But his laughter was stopped when Zircon shouted "That's it!" and marched his way towards him. "You're tonight's dinner!"

"It's unlikely that your daughter will have a tail as soon as she's born." The voice saved Mr. Carrot from his beating. Everyone turned around, finding a green old man with two antennae, alongside a pitch-black man with egyptian clothing.

"Hey! Dende and Mr. Popo!" Diennay called. "Why don't you join the party? We have lots of good things here!"

Zircon however, didn't looked so pleased. He stood straight up as his tail swung, a signal of his irritation. "then if they stay, who's looking after the lookout?"

"We are only staying for a short time if you don't mind." dende explained.

"I do." Zircon spat.

"Zircon!" Eclispky gasped at his rude behavior.

"I'm not going to be held responsible if something happened to the lookout." He sat back down on his chair, grumbling something under his breathe, which can't be understood.

"Um… continue Dende." Diennay said.

Dende noded. "To own her tail is a recessive trait when the child has more Human heritage. But since she a little under half of that, it is likely for her to have one. We must cut it off permanently as soon as she's born."

"Why?" mr. Carrot asked, just as confused as everyone else, except Zircon, whose eyes now dart back to the Namekian's direction. "I don't see what's wrong with Zircon's tail. It's like a weapon. Sure… it is his only weak spot but…"

Mr. Popo interrupted. "Zircon, the full moon is out tonight." His tone sounded serious, no one knew why, but Zircon and his wife knew exactly what was going on.

"Everyone inside." Zircon firmly ordered. A hint of fear was heard in his voice. Nobody moved a muscle. "NOW!"

They immediately follow the demand, cleaning after themselves and carrying trash into the house. Diennay walked over to his friend, confused. "Dende said "Human heritage" affects your daughter's chances of growing a tail. I find it strange on why he pointed that out. She is a human. What does the full moon have to do with anything?"

Zircon looked around for a quick moment, and made sure that no one was around to hear what he was about to say. "I guess that you've been wondering why a Human would have a tail of a monkey hm? You think I'm not normal."

"I wasn't going to say that." Diennay explained. "But the part about you owning a tail is true. No person is ever born with a tail."

"That's the point." Zircon growls. "I'm not a monkey, I'm not a person, nor a man, not even a Human."

"What?" Diennay looks at him strangely. "But… you look just like one. Tell me you're joking. You can't fool me."

"You stupid Earthling! Do you know anything about the Saiyan race?! Because that's who I am! A Saiyan!"

Diennay almost choked on his words. "What?! You're telling me that you are a species of those ruthless monsters?!"

"Keep your voice down!" The Saiyan demanded. "Look, my wife is a descendant from one too, did you forget? The one you call "Goku"? Dende and mr. Popo already knew this." He glanced at his tail. "Every pure-blooded Saiyan has a tail, and their tail is the key to unlocking their true power…" he swallowed, and something told Diennay that it was done on purpose. He hesitated to finish. "...it...requires looking at the full moon."

"What's wrong with that?" Diennay was curious that night. He wanted to know why his friend seems to dislike the moon phase so much. Werewolf perhaps? Nonsense. Such things don't exist. That is unless you bring them to existence with the Dragon Balls that is.

Zircon glanced at him. Worn out from the stress he recently received, he explains in a low tone. "I am a low-class warrior. I received no training for it. why even bother explaining? Humans don't understand how we operate." He made his way for the house. "Unless you want things to get big and ugly, I highly recommend you come inside. I'm drawn to the light."

"And you're absolutely correct Nrock." Great, another voice.

Zircon and Diennay looked up where the voice was coming from, and there hovers a Human-sized reptile wearing some strange armor that Zircon use to wear. The Saiyan seemed to recognize him immediately. especially with that shocked expression that was on his face. "Reptillian! How on Earth did you find your way here?!"

The lizzard only laughed. "I'm here to help you out Nrock. You still have a mission to do, but I know how stubborn you are. In other words, I'll make you destroy this weakling planet that you now call home!" He rose his first and clenched it hard.

"What is he talking about?" Diennay wondered out loud as he got into a battle stance. "And what is he doing?"

"I don't know, but something tells me it won't be a drop by." Zircon growled. "Does the idiot honestly think he can force me to destroy this planet?" But he pauses, as if he's getting an idea. The horrified expression grew on his face. "Unless he's-"

Reptillan threw a punch in the ai which caused a strong wind to shoot into the sky, forced the clouds apart, and revealed the full moon.

Zircon fell right into the trap. His eyes were locked on the vast and bright moon. His tail started to beat in a rhythm. "D-Diennay." He called his friend, his voice was full of fear. "Get everyone out of here before it's too la-" He was suddenly unable to speak as his eyes changed from black to a glowing red…

"Zircon!" Diennay shouted, shaking his friend. "What's going on?! What's happening to you?!" But his shouts are unheard by his friend's ears, and he figured out why. He can hear Zircon's own heartbeat growling louder and faster in a strange 'Bump-ba-Bump' pattern. What disturbed him even more was the fact that Zircon's body started to twitch and throb.

Something bad was definitely happening.

"Zircon!" He called him again, but no hope. "C'mon! Snap out of it!" He felt helpless. All he could do was search the sky for that blasted lizard, but he was gone. "YOU COWARD!"

Everyone ran outside, puzzled on what was going on.

He then remembered the warning zircon gave him. "No! Stay away from him! Some lizard guy tricked him into looking at the moon! I-I have no clue on what's happening here!"

Everyone gasped when Zircon's body started to buff up so much, his clothing started to rip away.

"He's transforming!" Dende warned. "We have to stop this before it's too late!" He glares at Diennay. "Get his tail! That is what's causing the metamorphosis!"

Transformation? Metamorphosis? Diennay did not hesitate. he reached for his tail, but a powerful shockwave sent him and everyone flying back. Now where did that come from?! He got to his feet. He didn't want to admit it. "It's too late!" He braces himself for whatever will become of his friend.

Zircon's stance is what you expect from a transforming being. Legs and arms bent. They heard growls that escaped from his throat that grew slowly deeper. His teeth were bared, and it slowly grew into sharp fangs. His entire eyes became bloody red. His tail swung violently. Loud ripping sound came from what remained as his clothes as he grew in size, and black started to cover his body. His became the shape of a gorilla with a long snout. His feet tore from his shoes, looking like a hand. Black sharp claws replaced all of his nails. His tail color changed from brown to black. He let out an angry roar as the transformation ended, now a 45 foot tall gorilla-ape like monster!

"Unless you want things to get big and ugly, I highly recommend you come inside." The words Zircon said to him moments before the reptile appeared was no joke. He was serious.

And things gotten big and ugly alright.

"Let's get outta here!" Mr. Carrot took off hopping in all fours, a never looked back.

"He transformed into the Great Ape!" Eclispky announced. "If he were properly trained, he would be in complete control of his instincts!"

The Great Ape slammed his fist into the house, then a tree… he became a complete animal, destroying everything in his path.

Diennay shot himself into the air to fly. Dende joined in. "Aim for the tail! If we cut it off, he'll be back to normal right?" Diennay's question is answered with a nod. So the Human flew to his friend. "Sorry!" he apologizes before he kicked the monster's forehead, causing it to roar in pain. it started to shoot beams randomly from its mouth. not much help at all. "I only made him more enraged than he already is!"

"I'll distract him!" Dende announced. He flew around the ape, avoiding its attempts to swat him like a fly.

Diennay rose one hand into the air, and shouted, "KIENZEN!" yellow energy traveled from his arm to his hand, and it turns itself into a deadly disk. He launched it towards his tail. "Gotcha!"

Great Ape zircon turned around, and noticed the attack. He launched a beam from his mouth, destroying the attack.

Diennay became speechless. "h-he destroyed my Destructo Disk!" He yelped when he saw a huge arm coming his way. It knocked him off the air.

Dende tried to help his friend out, but the monster grabbed the Namekian and started to crush him. he yells in agony.

Diennay felt helpless. "even my DNA transformations won't work at this rate!" He got to his feet weakly and shouted. "ZIRCON!"

The Great Ape turned his attention to the Human with the namekian in his hands.

"STOP! LET HIM GO!"

The monster growled in confusion, as if he was trying to understand what he was saying.

"NOW! ZIRCON!"

The monster huffed, releasing Dende, allowing him to drop to the ground. He glared at the Human, confused. it even looked as if it tried to speak.

However, Eclipsky's voice broke the silence. "OVERGROW!" The palm of her hand gathered green energy. She launched it while shouting; "SALU-TATION!" The huge green blast slammed into Zircon's tail and blasted it off instantly.

The Great Ape roared in pain, and it started to shrink. The fur disappeared, the snout reduced to a nose… the Human features returned. Finally, Zircon's back to normal. he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Somebody throw a towel on him to cover him up." Eclipsky ordered, catching her breath. "We are so lucky to be alive."

*End of Diennay's flashback*

'We almost died.' His thoughts continues. 'For some reason, my words reached his head. He probably had to fight with his instincts.'

Hikari looks at everyone strangely. She has a feeling that something happened to them before that makes them fear her tail.

_**A/N: Finally finish! Next chapter coming soon!**_

_**To be continued to chapter 3!**_


	4. The prehistoric getaway!

**A/N:**** Espeon804 here for another great chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I was so into making new chapters for **_**Pokemon: the Reunion of 8: Platinum **_**that I had no time to make chapter three of this fanfiction. I produced 3 new chapters for the Pokemon one. You should check it out. It's Pokemon... With a twist. Basically, a pre-teen taken from Earth to the world of Pokemon, and the world is very much like the game, so it is funny my friends say.**

**Anyway, back on topic. My lil' sis broke my DVD player, so I can't watch any of the ThunderCats or DragonBall DVDs anymore. Pokemon XY stopped airing new episodes. My guess is that they are working on another season to it, so you can guess how bored I was since none of my favorite shows are coming on.**

**Cabba, a.k.a "Hikari" is the main character for this fanfic. Varity is also one of them. I handwritten 23 chapters on my three composition books totaled, so I have a lot of work to do. As for Pokemon... Erm... Let's just say that there are 17 composition books for that... I had been writing the pkmn one since I was 12, so...**

**Anyway, Hikari is the descendant from Goku. Picture her. Her hair is exactly like Goku's, only it's more ruff, and of course, she has her thick wavy ponytail. Her eyes are a very dark purple... Her skin is a very light brown. (Remember her father guys. Don't be racist!) but yeah. This chapter is a bit random. Nothing big, but God it's gonna take forever to type. Let's set the clock.**

**Start date: January 29th, 2015.**

**Now let's see what the date would be when I finish. I have school guys, remember that.**

**Let the next chapter begin!**

**-Chapter 3: A prehistoric getaway!-**

"Why were they staring at you like that?" Varity asks an hour later in her advanced tent, combing her hair in the bathroom. "I mean, they were afraid of your tail."

Hikari glances at her tail. Before they left, Diennay highly recommended for her tail to get removed permanently. "But I like my tail." She mumbles. She had it cut off before, and she hated the fact that she couldn't swing on the trees until it grew back a year later. They seemed to be afraid of the fact that her father has one too.

"And then they mentioned something about the full moon." Varity walks out the bathroom, slipping on a hair band. "So... You are forbidden from looking at the moon, because it puts you to sleep?"

"Seems that way." The half Saiyan replies. "It's the same with my dad. He's afraid of it. When I asked why, he didn't want to tell me."

"Maybe the moon and your tail are connected."

"Maybe."

Hikari fell between them. It's no wonder why Zircon always wants her to keep her tail around her waist. People seem to fear the Saiyan tail more than the Saiyan itself.

"That was cool what you did back there." Varity says to ease the tension. "You fought really well." But seeing no progress, she decided to try to cheer the girl up. "I can teach you how to fly."

Hikari looks up at her teenage friend. "You can really do that for me?"

"Can? I will." She promised with a wink and a nod. "It really isn't hard at all. All Saiyans can do that right? I did a little research just now." She takes out her Samsung Galaxy phone and has a good look at it. "Saiyans are born fighters. Flight is rather easy with them, in fact, I believe some already know how to fly after they are born, but that was from a myth I heard about. But it is true that Saiyan halfbreeds have less of a passion for fighting than pure blooded Saiyans.

The term 'halfbreed' was what she was called her entire life from other people. Hikari is aware that her friend has no intention on using the word as an insult, but what she says is true. That explains why her father can't seem to relax. When he tries to, he becomes cranky and moody, and can't seem to understand on how her mother could do it. As for Hikari, she's somewhere in between.

Varity gives her the signal to stand. "Come outside." She goes towards the door, and Hikari follows. As soon as they step foot into the field, Varity turns to face the half Saiyan. "First, spread your feet."

Hikari does so.

"Good. Now, just focus your energy evenly around your body. Believe in yourself. Then, give your legs a small push.

Hikari isn't sure if it is going to be that easy. "How are you sure?"

"You'll know when you're ready." Varity announces, heading for her tent. "I'll be behind the tent when you need me. I have to check on my traps." She sighs as her friend makes a puppy face, most likely begging for her to stay. "C'mon Giru!" She shoots into the air and flies away. Dang, she makes it look so easy!

Knowing that standing around won't help, Hikari does what she was told. "Just focus your energy Cabba." She tells herself. She closes her eyes, trying to focus her ki in her body. All her worries starts to fade away. She feels like she can just float away any second...

"CABBA!" That doesn't sound good. "HELP ME! HURRY!"

Well, if someone calls her by her name and not by her nickname, it must be urgent. Of course, she's not in the mood to stop her piloting practice. "Aw man!" The young half Saiyan dashes towards the direction of the voice. She first spots a Raptor two to be the exact. Then she notices Varity cornered to a tree as the hungry carnivores approach her.

Some idiot must've used the Dragon Balls to wish dinosaurs to existence. Well, that was what her father use to always say When he brought home a dinosaur carcass to have for dinner, which strongly displeases her mother. The first time he did that, she screamed and threw the dead reptile towards the horizon. It was one of those moments that her mother displayed just how powerful she could become. But then they had nothing to eat.

Hikari was never found to carnivores. Those Raptors can leap out in any given moment. One of them took a step, and what Varity says makes Hikari have second thoughts about them.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME CABBA!" She wanted to hear that all day!

At that moment, two juicy stakes took place of the Raptors in the young warrior's point of view. "Yum, yum!" She draws out her sword, and runs for the predators who are now her prey. One of them tries to attack, but she laughs at the face of danger and jumps into the air, kicking it away. The other makes its own attempt. She jabs her weapon right through it, then sliced right through its tail. When the other one tries again, it's reward is being sliced in half. "YEAH!" She slides the sword back on the case strapped to her back.

She turns to her friend, who just won't stop screaming about what she just witnessed. Varity obviously doesn't not want to celebrate because, she just witnessed a 12-year-old turn two Raptors into pork chops! 'W-well, at least you're flying."

"What? Hikari looks below herself, realizing that she's hovering several feet from the ground. "Hey! I did it!" She starts to laugh again. "I did it! I did it!" She repeats the sentence several times while flying in circles.

"Uh, hello?!" Varity shouts in aggravation. "I understand that you are excited and all but, what are you going to do with these dinosaur remains?!" She gets no answer Ashe Saiyan flies away. "Come back here you idiot!" She growls and slowly rises to her feet. "Why even bother?" She starts to float from the ground and flies towards the tent. When she arrived inside, she sits down to watch T.V., and it isn't long. A knock sheared coming from the door. "About time." She opens it, and Hilari stands at the entrance. "Where did you run off to?"

"You mean, _fly off to?_" She smiles and steps aside, revealing chunks of the meat cooking over a campfire. She continued as Varity's face went pale. "I'm preparing lunch!"

"Ew! You're actually about to eat that?!" She went back inside and slammed the door in the girl's face. "No way!"

Hikari just shrugs. "More for me then." She went back to the fire to flip the chunks over to fully cook. "I can't see why she doesn't want it. She's missing out." She takes a apple from her basket hand bites it. "I guess that all pure Humans are like that. My father and I would be enjoying this." She takes another bite of the fruit, looking at the sky. "When will you come back anyway?"

Meanwhile, back inside the tent, Varity is preparing a bath for the young warrior. "She'll defeniatly need one after slaying those Raptors. Probably some new clothes too." She returns to the living room to pick up some trash lying around. She then comes across Hikari's sack. "When will she ever learn about hygiene?" She tosses it to the couch, but a picture flew out and flutters to the ground. "What's this?" She picks it up to observe it. "Oh."

It is a photograph of Hikari in a dark man's arms with a woman standing next to them. Varity observes the picture, paying close attention to the man. His hair seems well braided, perhaps perfectly braided. He doesn't smile at all, but he doesn't seem to mind that the young Hikari lays in his arms being carried. She then notices the odd furry brown belt around his waist... "No wait… isn't that a tail?" Certainly it is. She recognizes it because Hikari sometimes has hers in the same fashion. In the photograph, her tail is exposed, resting on her lap. She smiles brightly as she held on to a trophy. She wore a yellow tunic with her nickname symbol displayed on it. Her mother holds on to a certificate that reads "top student". Her eyes were in an unnatural color of violet, and her hair is held back with a hairband. She wore a Z-fighter tunic. It dawns to Varity who she is. "That's G.J's daughter Eclipsky! She announced on T.V. that she had a husband for 14 years but, she never said that her husband is a Saiyan!" Her face suddenly grows pale when another thing dawned to her on what Hikari said recently.

She remembers how Hikari wasn't so happy either;

"_A full moon?" She repeats the word with a lot of guilt, and it catches their attention. "My parents always had told me to never look at a full moon. They said that if I do, I fall asleep for a very long time. Plus, during that time of the month, a huge gorilla monster comes out in a rampage. Five years ago, it destroyed my house, pulled my tail out, chased away my father and killed my mother…"_

"Oh my Kami." Varity gaps. "Eclipsky's dead… she's my inspiration...she inspired me to keep going no matter what… and she's dead because of that terrible monster… poor Cabba…" She glances at the photo one more time. Not only does Hikari have to go through the pain of being treated differently because she's half alien, but also because she has biracial parents. Two of those combined together, if the wrong group of people find out...

Varity shakes the thought out of her head. She makes a silent pledge that she'll make sure that no one will find out about her Saiyan heritage, and who she is. If both of her parents are Z-fighters, Hikari plays a very huge role at such a young age. It's no wonder why she's so well trained with martial arts already.

She flips the picture over. Something was written on the back; _"Our wonderful daughter, being the best fighter in town." _The handwritten looks like something to expect from a woman so, it's clear that Eclipsky wrote this. A part of Varity wants to keep the picture because of the writing, but she ignores the urge and takes note on more writing. It doesn't look like English, definitely not Japanese… no language that she has ever seen.

The front door swings open, almost slamming against the wall. Varity's first impulse is to hide the picture behind her back.

"That was delicious!" Hikari announces, patting her full belly. "Too bad you missed out!"

"Ew! Gross!" Varity yelps. She points to the direction of the bathroom. "Go take a bath! I can't believe you actually ate that!" As the young half-Saiyan makes her way towards the house to go to the bathroom, the teen adds; "After that, brush your teeth!"

Hikari walks into the bathroom, and started to take off her clothes. She notices that the tub is already filled with warm water. Was it really that bad? Varity's acting like the Saiyan went through the dinosaurs' body. She steps into the water, and starts to bathe.

Varity sighs in relief. Finally, some time alone. She glanced at the bathroom door to be sure that the girl is bathing away. She then took another look at the strange writing on the back of the photo. "Hey Giru!" When the small robot flies over to her side, she handed it the picture. "Can you translate the strange writing?"

Giru's robot eye scans the writing. A few seconds later, a question mark appeared on the eye. "Giru can't translate. Not language on Earth. Giru, Giru."

"Not on Earth?!" She growls, slouching down to her seat. She thinks over it. "Then it must be the Saiyan language."

"What is?"

Varity jumps to her feet. "I thought that you are taking a bath!" She turns around, only to see her naked. "Oh Kami! Put a towel around you! You can't walk around here naked! That's not lady like!"

"I don't see what's wrong with that. I don't mind being naked at all." She turns around and swings her tail around for her friend to see. "See? Now you really know that my tail is 100% real!"

"CABBA!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." She runs back to the bathroom and returns with a towel covering her body. "I back because I forgot to bring a fresh change of clothes." Her eyes shift, locking on her friend's hand. "Why do you have my picture in your possession?!" She snatches it from the Human, staring at it. "That's all I have left from my parents!"

"I'm sorry Hikari!" Varity panics. She puts her hands up in surrender. " I was just wondering what those Strange markings say." She walks over to her friend's side and points it out to make it clear. Silence fills the room for a few seconds. Then Hikari starts to read out unfamiliar words out loud. Varity's face twisted in confusion. "Y-you can read that?"

Hikari nods.

"Can you translate it if you will?"

Hikari hesitates but, she does so anyway. "You are a true warrior. You have a destiny to meet. Upon the Saiyan race and your ancestor Kakarot, you hold a true power within you..."

"Kakarot?" Varity asks.

"Goku's real name. His Saiyan name, birth name. Whatever you want to call it." She walks back towards the bathroom, taking the picture with her, muttering something in the same language she read earlier.

"Poor Hikari" Varity sighs, now feeling guilt. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to mess around with her things."

"Varity mean!" Giru shouts. "Varity goes into people's stuff!" This only aggravates the teenager. She slams her fist on his head. "Danger! Danger!" He crashes to the ground.

Hikari growls, stepping back into the water and start to scrub the dirt from her body. She continues to mutter in her native tongue. Now and then her words would switch back to English or Japanese., saying things like "Selfish Humans". She's ashamed to not be a pure Saiyan and only a hybrid. Normally when she starts to have hate towards her "weak" half, her mother would step in. Sometimes she has hate towards her "strong" half and, that would be her father's cue to step in. It's always been this way. She can never decide which she truly wants to be. Her parents say that she should be grateful to be both, but how can she now? Her mother Eclipsky is dead. Her father Nrock left.

Now she's stuck with a Human who can't seem to accept Hikari's ways. Nrock use to always say that hunting is in a Sayain's blood. She would've ate the dinosaurs raw but, her Human half would probably get sick, unable to stomach it. She wouldn't chance it anyway because it seems to disgusting. Heck, Nrock did it once, and Eclipsky wasn't too pleased.

She shouts in her language again. _"Why are Humans so weak?! Why are Saiyans so brutal?!" _ She focuses on her tail now, allowing the small shedding fur to float away. She gets to her feet, unhooks the back scrubber and wraps her tail around the handle to get a grip and wash her back. Her mother's voice rings in her head.

"_Don't blame Humans upon their judgements and actions. It's their nature. They'll probably never understand you nor your father. They don't understand because they are not a warrior race like Saiyans. Humans do different things compared to Saiyans. Your abilities is a miracle, but it can also be a disaster."_

"_If you don't control your anger towards your heritage, it'll interfere with your pure heart." _Her father once told her. _"You're not taking pride about your Saiyan half. I'm worried that one day, your rage will only kill you and those around you. You hold special talents, but you must keep them in check."_

She decides to calm down. Her emotions earlier only got her to learn two techniques without being taught. However, it was unlocked through fear. She can't imagine what would've happened if she gotten angry. Heck, just looking at the full moon makes her angry.

Some people say that Saiyans are like animals because of their violent nature and their behavior in combat. She's against the idea, but who else would scream their lungs out when summoning their true power? Not Humans, that's for sure. But the idea still hurts her. She still thinks that people say so because saiyans are known to possess a tail.

Her parents had told her about her superior power that can be unlocked. If it only comes out through emotions, then there's no use of it.

it then hits her. She'll need all the training in order to gather all seven red Star Dragon Balls!

With that thought, she unplugged the tub and puts all the cleaning material where they belong. She wrings her tail out before stepping out and drying herself with a towel. She securely wraps it around her body and opens the bathroom door. She immediately notices a small rectangular box sitting at the door step. She crouches down and picks it up, carrying it down the hallway. "Varity!" She calls, approaching the living room. "This is for me right?" No one replies. She just shrugs and opens the box.

Inside is a lavender outfit. It came with shorts, gloves, and boots. A small silk-like cape is to be worn around the waist. She puts them on and ties the cape with the red long silk provided. She noticed a familiar symbol on the collar of the cape. It reads "light", but it is written in Japanese. It's her nickname.

She gave the silk another good tuck. Her poor tail is trapped inside the shorts. It moves around, searching for a hole. It finally sticks out. It has obviously been custom made! How did they know where her tail would be at? A note answers that question. She reads it.

"_You must be feeling homesick. So, Diennay and I decided to make you your own unique warrior uniform. It may not seem like much, but it can reflect small attacks. It'll give you some protection. This is our apology for being selfish back there._

_Your mother had a uniform similar to this one, so you should feel closer to her now that she's gone._

_We also found something that will help you days to come. We have no use for it. You deserve it. Looks familiar?_

_From Zero and the Z-fighters."_

She looks inside the box again. Something round is protected inside newspaper. She tares it off and gasp at the sight of the mythical item. "It's the One Star Dragon Ball!" She smiles, knowing that she's only three Dragon Balls away from seeing her mother again. It glows in a bright aura of orange. She goes to the couch that the rest sits. She slowly opens it and sighs in relief. The Four, Three, and Five star balls are still safe and sound. She stuffs the One Star ball inside and closes the sack. She hauls it over her shoulder. Varity seems to be nowhere. She slips the sack on her back and walk to the front door. She looks outside, then into the air.

She's starting to get use to this flying thing. She floats higher into the air until she was sure that she sees half of the forest. There's still no sight of her anywhere. This worries Hikari. She didn't mean to make her friend feel guilty. She shouts her name several times, but no answer. She's half hoping that the Human is only playing a prank. She clears away all bad thoughts, and pushes herself through the air with her eyes carefully scanning the ground.

"Danger! Danger! Giru! Giru!"

She yelps in surprise about the voice that broke out from behind. She clenches her fist, ready to strike at the intruder, but the speaker's no threat. Turns out to be Giru. "Giru!" She loves that little robot but, something's still not right. "Shouldn't varity be with you?"

"Danger! Danger! Varity in Danger!"

Again? Shouldn't she know how to defend herself by now? "Okay Giru, show me the way and fast!" She follows it as fast as the could with her hair waving wildly against the wind and her tail swinging ruffly as if it is about to be blown away. _'You better be safe Varity!'_

**A/N:**** Finally! It's March 9th 2015. Don't ask. Georgia's been cancelling school all because it was "too cold" or "snowing". What do you think? Review and comment!**

**To be continued to chapter 4! You might like that one!**


	5. Beyond Saiyan Pride!

**A/N: ****Espeon804 here with another great chapter. I am sooooo very sorry for not updating forever. I started hand writing this when I started 10th grade. I am now just starting 11th grade. I was mainly focused on **_**"Pokemon: the Reunion of 8: Platinum" **_**Then an idea hit me to make a fanfic about Goku joining his brother Raditz so I made; **_**"The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan" **_**That fanfic became my most popular so I had to make a sequel: **_**"The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan" **_**Then another idea hit me to make a Sword Art Online fanfic;**_**"Sealed away from Reality" **_

**So yeah, I've been busy. To be honest, I forgot about this story because I was so into the others. I stop handwriting it due to writer's block for two months now. I have a lot of catching up to do. Five composition books, four of them are completed. Its a total of two sagas with a total of 40 chapters. Chapter 31 &amp; 32 will be very interesting as soon as I get to that. Since it is handwritten I won't have to think but copy instead so updates should occur more often.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation and whoever else is involved.**

**If I do own it then Dragon Ball Super wouldn't be so badly animated. Watch episode 5 and you will see what I mean... Come one Toei...**

**\- Chapter 4: Beyond Saiyan Pride! -**

Hikari finds herself flying for a while now. Hopefully, whatever danger Varity's facing doesn't involve dinosaurs. It took forever to clean that Sword after skating two Raptors and, that made her feel guilty. She is not found to killing at all. She only does so when necessary. She would've spared those two Raptors but, then she got hungry... Curse those Saiyan instincts! But then again, Varity was the one who rung the dinner bell.

"Danger down below!" Giru's voice interrupts the young warrior's thoughts. "Danger down below! Danger down below! Giru, Giru."

Hikari looks below her. They are hovering over a extremely small island. A white bageish house with a red roof and letters that spells out "Kame" sits right in the middle. The island has several pom trees. She slowly floats down towards the ground. The house looks awfully worn out. It's not her fault that she was born 150 years after her ancestor Goku.

Giru starts to shake horribly as he hides behind the young Saiyan hybrid who finally reaches the ground.

Hikari can feel it too. Four different kinds of power in the atmosphere. Her father taught her the basics in sensing energy. However, the ones she is sensing is giving her a chill to the spine. It reminds her if the overwhelming power that emanates from her father when he gets really angry. But four? Varity's gotta be dead!

But wait. Hikari still senses her friend's energy at that same area. They must be inside that house. Hold on... She feels another energy level but, it is pitifully weaker than the others. What is going on here?

Suddenly, a man appears out of thin air right in front of her. Hikari falls off her feet in surprise, almost giving her an heart attack. The man before her has his arms crossed looking unimpressed with her. He looks awfully like Vegeta. But... That can't be him! The prince died a long time ago! He lifts his chin, sizing her up. "Who are you brat?" Okay, at least his voice sounds different but similar. It's less rough.

Hikari feels threatened. There's no way she's going to let this guy scare her! She positioned her hands above in front of her shouting; "MASENKO...!" A huge yellow blast is launched from her hands. "HAAAA!"

It hits him directly and the young girl chuckles. Hikari feels accomplished that she showed him her power.

But a laugh breaks from the flying sand. It settles down revealing the man once more. To her surprise, the attack seems to have done nothing to him. He didn't flinch and he is laughing at her as if what she did is a joke. "You call _that _an attack? It didn't even sting!" He stops his laughter and walks towards her. The young girl backs away from him slowly as he draws back his hand. He slaps her off her feet and watches her fall in the sea water with a smirk.

"Giru! Giru! Giru! Giru!" Giru starts to panic as he flies around in circles.

The man seems to recognize it. "Giru? How did you get here?"

"Hey!" Another voice shouts over the commotion. "what's going on?"

"Nothing of your concern." The man huffs, annoyed as the other man approaches him. "I just took care of an intruder."

"What intruder?" The other man sounds puzzled.

On cue, Hikari's head shoots out the water, answering the question. Gasping for air, she climbs to shore shivering from being both cold and terrified. She looks up at the two and takes notice on his the new face looks almost like Goku! What is going on here?! Her mind tries to wrap around things as it goes down memory lane.

The Goku-looking guy looks at Hikari and back at the Vegeta-looking guy. "Why did you do that Vegeta?"

Vegeta? Okay, none of this is making any sense.

Vegeta replies coolly; "That brat fied a Masenko at me. What should I have done? Stand there and do nothing?" He glares at the man. "You are just like Kakarot Goku! You have sympathy for everyone!"

_"Wait... Isn't " Kakarot " Ancestor Goku's real name? But this guy is named Goku..." _Her head begins to spin as she tries to puzzle it all together.

"Well!" Goku-guy shot back, "You are just like your great-great-grandfather Vegeta! He's always throwing people around!"

"Your great-great-grandfather was too soft!"

Now the two are bickering like children.

"Well Giru seems to know this girl, that was why I held back!" Vegeta-guy says, defending his ideals after Goku-guy pointed out that Hikari is still conscious.

The Goku-guy looks at the robot. "You know her?" When Giru nodded he looks back at the girl. "How did you know my great-grandfather Gohan's technique?"

Now this is making sense. The two must be juniors. But she thought juniors work when the father gives the Son the same exact name as him, not generations later. But did she just heard the name "Gohan"? She couldn't help but ask. " Are you a descendant of Goku? "

Before Goku Jr. could answer, two teens fly out the house window with the faces that mean a upcoming fight. They aren't pleased with Hikari's presence. They both attempt to attack her but she shoots up into the air leaving everyone surprised. "Heh! How is it that she is able to fly like us?!"

Well, Hikari is a hybrid. She herself isn't surprised.

"Hey dad!" The two teens yelled, obviously twins... Fraternal actually since they are brother and sister. "Who is that girl?"

Vegeta Jr. glares at Hikari. "That is what I am trying to figure out."

Now she gets it. It's no wonder why their energy is so high. They are descendants from Saiyan warriors like she is, which means they have the blood of a Saiyan in them.

Hikari lands several feet away. So she's a relative of Goku Jr. She might as well tell them who she is and expect surprised filled expressions. She opens her mouth to speak but a scream comes out of it instead of words as sharp pain shoots up her spine. Some idiot grabbed her tail. She turns around spotting a brown sea turtle with the limb in his mouth. "Hey! Let go! That hurts!" The turtle frees her immediately. She grabs the tail and begins stroking it to make the pain go away.

Vegeta Jr. stares with a clenched fist in disbelief mixed with anger. "That whiny little brat! That has to be her! She has a tail, a trait that was lost due to my family heritage long ago!"

Goku Jr.'s face twist in confusion and curiosity. He asks the pre teen; "Your father?"

"His name is Nrock." Hikari answers. "But my mother told me he is more known as "Zircon" or "Zirconium". She takes note in Goku Jr.'s shocked expression. " My mother Eclipsky, she-"

"CABBA?!" Goku Jr. eyes go wide as he takes a big step closer to her to have a good look at her face. "Oh my Kami it _is _you! Man! What happened?! You have grown since I last seen you and your hair is a wild mess!" He laughs while rubbing the back of his head. "It looks like mine but with a wild pony tail! Any wilder and it will look like your father!" Be clears his throat. "I guess I should have stopped by more often but I just came back from saving another planet. Sorry about that." Now he has a bright smile on his face. "So how's your mom doing nowadays?"

This guy must've been gone far long to not know. Hikari can't lie to him. After all, he is her grandfather. "Sh-she's d-dead..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in surprise. Where _have _they been all these years?!

Hikari will have to give them a full explanation. "She died seven years ago." She just hopes that they won't ask how it happened. She will hate to explain anyway.

Unfortunately, the question came out of her grandfather's mouth. "How?!"

Her shoulders go limp. "A-a huge gorilla-ape monster killed her." She feels all eyes on her as she goes on. She explains how she looked at the full moon and heard the monster roar, it knocked her out by pulling out her tail, destroyed her house, chased away her father and killed her mother. She did not mention the part about waking up naked. She is a bit uncomfortable feeling Vegeta Jr.'s eyes burning in her and her grandfather Goku Jr. staring at her tail. Why does everyone hate her tail so much?!

Finally, Vegeta Jr. speaks. "You fool! As long as that tail of yours is present on your body, looking at a full moon is the worse mistake to make in your life! I will just remove it and make sure it will never grow back!"

"No!" Hikari jumps back into the air. "I like my tail! Plus, cutting it from my body makes me lose half of my power!" She reluctantly wraps it around her waist in a belt-like fashion.

"How could you not know that you were the one who killed your mother! You looked at the full moon and transformed into the Great Ape! The Almighty Oozaru! Whatever your father calls the beast!"

This only confuses the young Saiyan. Her? A Great Ape - that is what they call it? Impossible! She feel asleep or something! "But I feel asleep after looking! I heard the roar myself! The Great Ape monster knocked me out!"

Now Vegeta Jr. looks as if he is about to explode. "You know what?!" He starts to facepalm frequently. "ARRGH!"

Goku Jr. runs to his friend's side. "Just drop it Vegeta. I don't think it's a good idea for her to know this yet. It'll only break her heart." He pats the aggravated warrior's shoulder. "Besides, she couldn't have remembered. Her instincts took over, so it wasn't her doing." He made sure his granddaughter didn't pick that up.

But Vegeta Jr. won't give in. "She _must _know! What if the brat looks at the full moon again?! She should remember the beginning! From the stories I was told about the transformation a Saiyan shouldn't be able to move! All she must've heard was her heartbeat! She must had remembered getting buff or growing fangs! That road she heard was her own! Then she loses her awareness, not knowing that she was still turning into that brute!"

Hikari does remember that part. She couldn't take her eyes off the moon whenever she looked at it and it terrified her. Maybe her clothes ripped from her body as she grew into that monster which explains why she wakes up naked afterwards... with everything destroyed around her. She found her mother dead.

No... She refuses to believe it. She refuses to believe that she was the monster who did all this! Not until someone else sees at least. Then she will be convinced. But that someone else then was her father right? He has always been afraid of the full moon. Whenever there is one out her mother would give the warning and he would run inside dragging her along with him.

There was this one time Hikari heard commotion. She looked outside her window and saw a huge gorilla monster destroying everything. Her mother was outside crying and begging for the monster to stop. It was scary because its the only it's head somewhat resembled her father.

Maybe that time it _was_ her father.

_"Hikari! Snap out of it!" _She remembered hearing her mother say to her on the night she died. _"I am your mother!"_

That feeling comes again. She remembers a strange feeling when she fell "asleep". She was fighting to " wake up."

Recently Diennay demanded for her tail to be removed just like Vegeta Jr. did earlier.

That night when Hikari saw that Great Ape monster and her crying mother... the next day her father's tail was missing.

Hikari woke up with no tail only to find her mother dead. After that - before her tail grew back - looking at the full moon had no effect! Her mom always looked and nothing happened. But when Hikari looked at a full moon with her tail, she falls "asleep".

Her father even once told her how a Saiyan's tail unlocks their true potential.

No! Hikari refuses to believe it! She couldn't have done it, but it makes sense!

But she still likes her tail…

Hikari couldn't take it. It's all too true. She killed her mother!

Wait a minute…

That lizard guy that night told her that looking at the full moon can make her fly. That lair! He tricked her! He set her up to have done that! How dare he! He ruined her life!

Hikari can feel her regret filling her. She breaks into tears. "That jerk!" She sobs. She repeats this several times.

"Uh... Vegeta? I think you took it too far." Goku Jr. mumbles.

Hikari's sobs turn into shouts and, those shouts become angry yells. Rocks around her start to rise in the air as if gravity has been lifted.

"Wish! Do you feel that?!" Goku Jr. shouts. He takes well notice of the rising rocks

Vegeta looks almost astonished by this. "H-her power! It's going off the charts!" He glares at his friend. With a hint of fear he adds. "She's not going to be set into Rage Mode like her father does is she?!"

They watch as the young Saiyan's Ki burst and flares. It surrounds her body and the power creates a gusty winds that prevents anyone from coming close to her.

"I think she did!" Goku Jr. points out. "At this rate, she may have the power to demolish the whole planet!" He rises he voice. "MASTER ROSHI!"

A very old man slams the door of the house open. "Where is this earthquake coming from?! It's shaking up my entire house!"

"You old buffoon! That Saiyan there is about to destroy herself with her anger! Do something old timer!" Vegeta Jr. shouts over Hikari's screams.

"I'm not that good!" Master Roshi protests. "What can I do against this Saiyan?! She's not even super yet dangerous!"

Hikari is in great pain, mentally and physically. She doesn't care. She wants to let it all out! She wants to prove to that selfish lizard that he's messing with the wrong girl! He may have destroyed her family bonds but never will he destroy her pride. What she doesn't know is that if she keeps this up she might kill everyone.

"Hikari!"

Was she hearing things or was that just Varity's voice she just heard now?

"Hikari! ENOUGH!"

The young Saiyan stops. Rage still burns in her eyes and her tail while behind her violently. She still floats in the air with her ki still activated. She spots Varity standing feet away from her with her hands together looking deep into her eyes.

"This is not like you Hikari." Varity says, almost whimpering. "You never let anger solve things! You don't like to hurt anyone! You are Hikari! A Human-Saiyan hybrid with a pure heart! Don't let your emotions control you! Do you think your parents would want that?!"

Hikari's eyes softens. _"No." _She thinks to herself as her Ki fades. She lands on the ground with guilt. _"They wouldn't." _She can tell that her parents must be disappointed with her for allowing this to happen. She suddenly feels weak. "I-I'm sorry mom and dad... I-I failed you..." She collapses to the ground and faints.

"Not good!" The boy teen helps, jumping to Hikari's side. "She's unconscious!"

Goku Jr. scoops his granddaughter into his arms. "She just lost most of her energy. A Senzu bean should do the trick." He heads for the house.

"On that note, I'll contact Dende." Varity announces following Goku Jr. and followed by everyone else except Vegeta Jr. who just stood there speechless.

_"Impossible!" _He thinks, still shaken up on what just happened._"Th-that brat!" _His teeth grinds together. _"That little brat! Sh-she somehow surpassed my power as a Super Saiyan without transforming! She's dangerous! She somehow inherited her father's raging power!" _He watches the others enter the house. _"This shouldn't happen! She's a child! She's below me! I am a descendant of Prince Vegeta! I am the strongest around here!" _His aura flares gold. His hair and eyebrows change into the same color as his eyes become a turquoise blue. His clothes become a lighter shade from the illuminating light.

He calms down still in his Super Saiyan form. A small smirk appears in his face. "I can promise you this child; if we ever see eye to eye again, I'll make sure that I don't go easy on you even if it kills you!"

The door opens and, Goku Jr.'s head popped out. "Jeez V.J, calm down. You don't have to be a sore loser about it."

"Shut up Goku! I never lost to her!" Vegeta Jr. snaps. "Why do you care?!"

"You lost in power." Goku Jr. points out.

"Shut the hell up."

Goku Jr. immediately went back inside with a slam. It's not good to mess with him in a mood like this.

**A/N: ****Finally finish! Sorry for the long wait but I finally got this done. Like I said before I was busy working on other fanfics. This one has less detail than my other Dragon Ball fanfic because this one was handwritten a year ago. I get better over time so it will improve.**

**PREVIEW PLEASE!**

**To be continued to Chapter 5!**


End file.
